The Grand Arcanum is Awake
by Tremor230
Summary: M rated! after Father's defeat, the Scarred man found himself hunted by the Alchemists, with no other choice he gives his beloved son to an old friend of his that had been hiding in the Elemental Countries, forced to give to the young boy his own arms he doesn't suspect that in an act of desperation Minato will seal Kyuubi in the same boy, introducing Alchemy to the shinobi world
1. Chapter 1

**A request to me by Douglas 654, he asked for a Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover and I wrote this following the pairing/story direction he gave me, I hope he and you all will like the result ^ ^.**

**I don't think it will have long chapters this one, probably...I don't know**

**Please remember: I have Three challenges in my profile myself, please tell me if you take one or more of them, thank you**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Thoughts

**(Naruto/ Full Metal Alchemist crossover) Pairing Naru/Ten/Haku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Prologue Chapter: Scars of body and mind  
**

**Xian – Docks – night -**

The deserted streets of the city were now getting covered by darkness as the sun was rapidly descending to let the moon take its place, as the last people were calmly returning home, a series of explosion rocketed the main street, making the inhabitants run away to let as much space as possible to the fugitive and the blue-dressed Alchemists following him.

"DAMMIT! I knew it was a bad idea to trust that fool, he just had to sell me to the Alchemists," a man cursed as he ducked in a dark alley, he had a dark complexion, fairly tall with a muscular build and his hair was shaved close on the back and sides, leaving a silver-coloured crown on top, the upper portion of his face was disfigured with a large X-shaped scar which stretched across his forehead and down over his eyes into his upper cheekbones, he momentarily stopped to scan his surroundings once back on the main road.

"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS SCAR! there is no place for you to hide!" a man dressed with a blue coat ordered as the men behind him hurried to capture the fugitive.

"They won't have both! hold tight, I will protect you," the man said looking at the young four-year old silver-haired boy he was cradling to his chest that he had covered with his gold-coloured jacket emblazoned with a cross on the back and sleeves, the boy's distinctive red irises so identical to the man's ones looking up with fear in them.

"Where is mommy?" the boy asked scared

"She was captured by some bad men, but I will save your mother, it's a promise," the man said as his right arm lightened up along the complex tattoo covering it starting from the thin scar stretching entirely around the limb where the bicep met the shoulder and all the way down to the wrist nearly covering the whole limb in its strange markings, covering his arm in red cracking energy he punched the road, incredibly making an huge portion of it dissolve into nothingness and opening a deep hole between him and the alchemists.

"Darko...whatever happens I want you to promise me that you won't get revenge on them," the Scarred Man asked to the boy, running away from the hole without looking behind.

"But...dad!" the boy said

"NO! I already walked the path of revenge and I was forced to run my whole life, do not make my same mistake, promise me!" the man answered harshly

"I...I promise, dad," the boy said with his eyes watering up, it was the first time his father yelled at him.

"Now stay close to me, we are almost there," the man said as with a flash of light he could see the Alchemists create an emergency bridge to pass over the hole, gaining terrain as they chased both.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, SCAR!" the black haired man at the head of the group said snapping his fingers, creating a big explosion near the scarred man and making rubble rain on them

"ARGH!" the kid screamed as a glass shard opened a deep gush over his right eye from the forehead to the base of the neck, miraculously without damaging the eye itself.

"DAMN BASTARD!" Scar yelled in fury, punching a near house and demolishing part of the wall, making the whole structure fall on the Alchemist group and using the cloud of dust cover his escape

"I can't see him, Major Mustang!" one of the men said, looking around for the fugitive

"Damn! Split up! We need to catch him!" Mustang ordered with a deep frown

**Hidden barrack not far away - **

"SCAR! Are you okay?" a blond man asked worried watching the bleeding man enter their meeting point with shaking legs,

"No, I am not okay, Minato! They are trying to kill me and Darko!" Scar answered positioning the young boy on the near table to look out of the window, Minato moving to bandage the boy's face at the best of his abilities.

"It will leave a scar...it was the Alchemists to do this?" Minato asked

"Yeah, the very same bastards that hunted your father away from Amestris, did you do as I asked you?" he asked

"Yes, your brother's notes on the Grand Arcanum and Xin Fao's books on Alkahestry and the **Lung Mei (Dragon Pulse)** so that he will be able to finish his studies, I also added every book on Alchemy I could put my hands on, Kushina already departed with all that towards the Elemental Countries, the second ship is waiting for us both," the blond man answered as he finished bandaging the boy's face.

"I won't come, I need to distract them..." Scar said, taking off his shirt and biting both thumbs

"What are you doing?" Minato asked with wide eyes

"They can't put their hands on my brother's research, this thing was dangerous already when I was able to defend myself, if I die here some bastard may try to _study_ _me,_ no, I need the Grand Arcanum away from here, I am giving both my arms to Darko and then I'll blow myself up, to them I will have just killed myself with the boy, no-one will look for him," Scar answered drawing a circle around the crying boy using the blood coming form his fingers.

"NO DAD! What about mom? What about her!?" the boy yelled

"I will...I will meet her soon, you keep your promise and never look out for revenge, I won't have my son consume himself in that like I did," the man answered knocking the young boy down to finish his job.

"You know I can't let you do that!" Minato said grabbing Scar's arm.

"You never were a good alchemist, but you said that the ninja arts those people know were easy to you, teach that to Darko as well, I know that you turned sterile after that bastard Alchemist attacked you and your old man while running away. Treat Darko like a son and protect him, it's all I ask; Dye his hair blond like yours and he will easily pass for your son, just find a way to justify the red eyes," Scar answered completing the circle and adding inscriptions around it.

"I...I will..." Minato said as tears started filling his eyes.

"Good, I hope that continent you speak so highly about is really impossible to reach like you said, or I will escape Hell and kill you!" the Scarred Man said with cold eyes of anger

"WE FOUND YOU, SCAR! Surrender now and we won't be forced to kill you!" Mustang ordered as his men surrounded the small house.

"NEVER!" Scar answered as a small explosion went off in front of the door destroying the windows.

"This will be my last warning! Come out!" Mustang ordered again

"It's done, once I will have transferred my arms I want you to run and never look behind, protect Darko! No matter what, give him the happiness he deserves, I promised that to his mother before she died and now I am entrusting YOU with his safety!" Scar hissed as he moved in front of the still unconscious boy.

"Will it work?" Minato asked, catching the sunglasses the man threw him.

"Give those to Darko so he'll have something to remember me other than the jacket...I just hope this will work, I studied my brother's notes in the event I was forced to do this, I don't like the idea of doing this to my son, but like this he will be able to defend himself," Scar answered

"I have some explosive notes with me, I'll destroy everything once you are done" Minato said still with tears falling from his eyes

"Good, I'll probably die once done, destroy my body and leave nothing behind, not even a trace," Scar said

"I will" the blond man answered sniffing, watching him activating the transmutation circle that ripped off his arms in a flash of light, making the markings of both transfer on Darko's arms that developed the same circular scars between biceps and shoulders like his father used to have.

**Meanwhile – outside - **

"Damn! He is trying something! Enter and stop him!" Mustang ordered as the whole construction erupted in a ball of fire, the back-lash so strong to launch everyone back, no-one noticed the yellow flash that moved away at blinding speed an instant before the explosion.

"The bastard blew himself up, look if you see the boy at least! That kid had no guilt in being the son of a criminal!" Roy ordered worried

"...Nothing, I see some blood and burned flesh, but it's too damaged to say if those are Scar or the boy's remnants" one of the Alchemists said with a sad voice

"Damned bastard! He killed his own son...a monster through the end, it was not our fault if the woman died but the boy I wanted to save at least," Mustang cursed, signalling the men to follow him back to their HQ

**Few miles out in the sea – an hour later -**

A red-haired woman was scanning the vast sea in hope to see the second ship that would help both her husband and his friend reach safety in the hidden lands of the Elemental Countries, she had stopped the boat once away from the coast and was now waiting patiently for the others to catch up.

"MINATO!" Kushina yelled elated at seeing the man's ship join hers, both started moving again once near enough.

"Kushina...he...he is dead...he left the kid to us..." the man said sobbing

"It's all okay, we will watch over him, we will protect him as if he was ours," the woman said jumping on his boat to hug him

"My mum is dead too?" Darko asked with a whisper

"I am sorry," Minato said hugging the boy as tight as he could

"I know that it's not the same, but I can be your new mum if you want," Kushina said adding herself to the hug

"I...I..." the boy said sobbing heavily

"It's all okay, I am here, I am not leaving," Kushina whispered kissing his forehead

"M-M-Mommy?" the boy tried saying

"Yes, I am here," the woman answered with an happy smile, finally hearing the word she always wanted to hear

"Just in case I planned to change your name, is it okay for you?" Minato asked

"I won't forget my parents!" Darko said in anger

"I won't force you, it will just stop people from knowing who you are," the blond man said

"Okay..." the boy answered nodding

"Good, to everyone you will be Naruto, is it all right?" the man asked

"Okay, dad" he answered.

"Let's go home now," Kushina said taking the boy's hand in hers

**Two years later – Konoha – Night – Minato's home -**

Minato and Kushina were just returning from a week-long mission out of Konoha, their adopted boy had grew quite a bit in the short time he was with them, at the beginning it had been difficult to justify his existence but telling to the others that they had hidden both pregnancy and birth due to the seal holding the Kyuubi getting weaker in that period helped making the lie believable, the Biju's inside Kushina also somehow justified the boy's red eyes, even if someone tried saying he had been 'Poisoned by the demon' all the same, those had to be pried off from Kushina's hands to stop her from killing them.

No-one commented on the slightly dark complexion since Minato justified it with a photo of his father showing the same dark complexion the blond man had instead not inherited.

Now the boy was patiently waiting for his parents to return while a friend of Kushina was watching over him with her five year old daughter.

"I see that someone is still studying! You should go to sleep, it's getting late," A tall bun-haired woman said smiling tenderly at the boy, she entered the living room with a wide smile

"Uh-hu! Just five minutes, please! I won't let a bad man take away my family again! I need to get strong fast so to protect them!" the boy answered with a determined expression

"Don't overdo yourself, Ten-chan will get angry if you do," the woman said, patting his head affectionately.

"PAI-TEN!" Minato yelled in horror, dragging a tired Kushina with him, explosions echoed outside while the terrain trembled.

"MINATO! KUSHINA! What happened?" the bun-haired woman asked scared

"A man with a mask ambushed us and he somehow ripped the Kyuubi out of Kushina, I need to stop him and the Biju, please guard over her!" the blond man said in panic

"I'll do my best, what do you plan to do?" Pai-ten asked moving the woman to help her to lie down

"Fight that masked man...and seal the Fox inside me" Minato answered

"No! Seal the beast in me, I am already weak, the strain will kill me but at least I'll take the Biju with me!" Kushina said weakly, trying to get up from the couch

"Never! It was already a miracle if you survived the extraction, I won't have Naruto lose the two of us! If I seal it in me you will still live!" Minato answered

"...Seal that thing in me then," the boy said

"WHAT?!" the three adults yelled with wide eyes

"The sealing will kill you, right? At least let me have a mum, I don't want to lose both parents again!" the blond boy yelled with tears in his eyes

"N-Naruto..." Minato said, shocked

"Dad asked me to never look out for revenge, I have lied, I WILL kill that man with the mask for hurting you!" the kid answered

"My baby..." Kushina said taking the boy in a tight hug, crying in despair as the explosion grew in number

"I have to go...I...I'll come to take you once the seal is ready," Minato said with a grave tone of voice

"NO! You can't do that!" Kushina yelled in horror

"Like that he will at least have a mother growing up, I can't let him watch as he lose his family a second time!" the blond man answered, disappearing from the room with a yellow flash

"Come, Naruto! Let's hurry and help your mum, we'll need all the medicines we can find," Pai-ten said with determination

"I'll see in mum's Alkahestry books if I can find some recipe!" the boy said, running up the stairs towards his room

"Pai-ten...come closer" Kushina asked with a tired voice

"What?" the woman said nearing her

"I won't make it...the Biju being ripped out of me should have killed me instantly, it's only thanks to my Uzumaki blood if I could survive this long..." the red haired woman said

"What do you mean?" the other asked with watering eyes

"I need you to do a last thing for me..." Kushina asked, her eyes growing half-lidded

"Everything! I'll do everything!" Pai-ten answered grabbing Kushina's hand with all her strength

"Once this is over, I want you to seal away every scroll in this house, everything...no-one has to put their hands on our knowledge or the Alchemy texts Naruto-kun posses, take everything and take care of him...please..." the woman begged crying

"I'll do it!" Pai-ten answered nodding, not even trying to hide her tears

"There is...a last thing I need you to do..." Kushina asked

"What is it?"

"A way for me to remain with my son..." she answered

"How?" Pai-ten asked

**With Minato – Fight against the Kyuubi – thirty minutes later - **

"I am surprised, you managed to break my control over my little pet," the masked man said with a mocking tone

"Pity that this won't stop the Fox from destroying the village," he then said chuckling

"Gamabunta is doing his best at keeping the Biju occupied, in the meantime we are all alone here so let's keep this fight going!" Minato answered, glaring at the man in hate

"Unfortunately I can't, you see, my main goal was to destroy the village and kill you, and look! I am going to obtain both all the same! Now you'll have to seal the Kyuubi somewhere and we both know that in the time you'll need to do that the village will be destroyed or even just weakened so much that it would be only a matter of time before it falls into anarchy," the man replied

"And about killing me?" Minato asked

"Oh! For that I don't have to worry, I know that the Kyuubi will do the dirty work for me, in your current state, the beast will kill you pretty easily, have a nice night, my dear Yondaime, because after this I know there won't be a Konoha village anymore, HAHAHAHAHA!" the masked man said as his body disappeared into a vortex

"**Minato! I can't hold this bastard any more! Hurry up!"** The Huge Boss Summon said as he was swatted away with a whip-like attack of the Huge Fox' tails

"I am sorry, Scar...I won't be able to protect your son for long...please forgive me" Minato said disappearing in a yellow flash to retrieve the boy.

**Minato's home - **

"Where is Naruto?" Minato asked upon arriving in the living room

"I am here," the boy said reaching him

"I am coming too," Kushina said walking towards them with shaking legs

"Why?" Minato asked with wide eyes

"Listen...I want you to seal me inside Naruto along the Kyuubi," the woman said

"WHAT?!" the blond man yelled in horror

"I already have the seals on my body, I won't live long, Minato...like this...I will be able to stay with him in a way," Kushina said sobbing

"I..I can't!"

"Please," she pleaded hugging him

"Mum..." the boy said with a sad tone

"L-Let's go," Minato said with a trembling voice, grabbing both to reach the Fox

"I'll start right away, Kushina!" Pai-ten said with a determined voice

"Good, I trust you..." the woman answered as the three disappeared again from the house.

**With the Fox and the Toad Boss - **

"**ARGH! That's it! I am going to turn you into a scarf for my wife!**" Gamabunta yelled enraged as he charged the huge Fox.

"**GRAAAAAAH!**" the Beast roared, charging an immense sphere of energy in its wide mouth

"STOP!" Kushina yelled as chains erupted from her back, pulling the beast down and blocking its movement.

"I'll start right away," Minato said drawing the sealing circle around Naruto and on the boy's belly, the kid sitting in wait with closed eyes

"I will get him, dad, I'll kill that monster!" the boy said

"Don't let hate or revenge consume you, Naruto, you will have your occasion if somehow the two of you will meet again by chance, just don't hunt him down, promise me," Minato asked

"I don't know if I can't make again this promise, dad," Naruto answered

"You'll have to do it instead...please, do it for me and Kushina," the blond man pleaded

"..._Sigh!_ I'll do that dad, but if for some reason he comes here I'll kill him myself," the boy answered sighing

"This won't bring us back, Naruto,"

"I know, but I won't forgive him, he will pay for this,"

"For the moment let's just focus on the sealing, we need to not get distracted," Minato said patting the boy's head with a sad expression

"**Isn't the gaki too old for this sealing?**" Gamabunta asked with a grunt, he was pinning down the Kyuubi's arms to stop it from escaping.

"He is...as old as I was when the Fox was sealed in me...hurry up, I can't hold it any longer! it will get free!" Kushina answered panting.

"I am ready, I used a little bit of Alchemy knowledge to add few fail-saves and be sure the Kyuubi won't try anything nor reject your spirit...are you sure you want to do this, Kushina?" Minato asked

"Just shut up...and do it' ttebane!" the woman yelled

"I always loved when you used that verbal tick, I will miss that a lot," the blond man said with a last smile as he ran through hand-seals

"**Demon God Consuming Seal: Fujin!**" he then yelled as the world turned completely white for him.

**The Gate – time unknown - **

"Where am I? KUSHINA! NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Minato asked looking around the infinite whiteness he was in

"_They are okay, human, you instead are before me and the Gate, people call me with many names, but you can use _Truth _for now,_" A featureless version of Minato replied using the man's own voice, a giant Gate covered in inscriptions appearing in front of Minato.

"Why I am here?" the man asked

"_You are here because you broke the rules I had set for any Alchemical attempt_,_ you want to bind your wife's soul inside the boy, that's __**Human Transmutation**__, and I don't like when people _play God..._but there is a solution for all this, what are you ready to give me in exchange for that happening?_" Truth answered with an amused tone

"You want something in exchange? are my soul and body enough for that?" Minato asked without hesitation, surprising Truth

"_Are you sure? I may be happy even just with both arms and legs and few organs if you want,_" the entity said mockingly

"I am paying for my wife and son's lives, I am ready to give up everything I am and own for them to be happy and safe, if I could, I would give you more but I wish to at least remember my time with them," he answered smiling

"_I see..."_ Truth answered uncertain

"**Actually, his soul belongs to me, it's the price for summoning me and seal both Fox and woman inside the boy,**" a giant figure with purple skin and white hair said appearing in the room

"_Interesting, it seems that both of us have rights on your soul_" Truth said

"Can you take half of my soul each? I fear that I don't have much to offer to both otherwise," Minato asked

"**Tear a soul in half? Like that you will be condemned to always mourn the loss of your half, feeling pain and sorrow unimaginable for all the eternity,**" the Shinigami said surprised

"_YOU FOOL!_ _A soul is priceless, not something that can be played with like that!_" Truth said with an angry snarl

"**I may have a solution to this, come here you, I need you to be present as well,**" the Death God said, making a second man appear in the area with a gesture of his demonic hand

"I told you to watch over Darko! What the Hell were you thinking to do this!" Scar yelled punching the blond man's face once he reached him

"It was the only solution I could come up with!" Minato said, trying to justify his actions

"Do that with YOUR son then, not mine! he is innocent!" the other answered

"_Enough! What were you planning, Death God?_"Truth asked to the Shinigami

"**One of them will be the 'payment' for the Alchemical half of the seal, the other will pay for the rest,**" the Death God said

"_WHAT?!_" Truth yelled

"**A soul for a soul, equivalent exchange for the two of us, you believe in that stuff, don't you?**" the Death God answered

"Tch! Fine to me...I'll be the one to pay for the Alchemical part, I offer my soul, my memories of Darko, my wife and my life and the memories my son has of me excluding his memories about his biological mother and his alchemical knowledge and power, if you want you can ERASE every trace of my existence from my son's memory, just leave him alone, he has every right to have an happy life, even if without me," the scarred man said with a determined voice

"Scar..." Minato said

"Like that he won't try to get revenge on the Alchemists back in Amestris since he won't remember me dying because of them,"

"_Interesting, you gave your son part of the Grand Arcanum, am I right?_" Truth asked

"Yes, but it was not something I planned to do,"

"_What do you offer to have that being COMPLETELY his?_" the entity asked

"Nothing, I don't want him with that 'thing' on his body, I won't turn him into a living **Philosopher Stone!**" Scar answered in anger

"_Huhuhuhu!_ _That's a pity, it would have served him well_, _I accept the payment, you can seal both Fox and woman in the boy's body,_" Truth said as the huge Gate opened, making a sea of black hands grab Scar to drag him inside.

"Be happy, Minato! This will actually stop me from killing you for forcing this on my Darko!" Scar said as the hands dragged him inside the Gate that then closed on him.

"**Very well, just because I am not as heartless as Truth, I'll make you an offer,**" The Shinigami said, ignoring Truth sticking out its ethereal tongue at him.

"What kind of offer?" Minato asked

"**I'll have Kushina's soul be inside the boy's body as you wished, but I'll need to boy to have the Grand Arcanum being completely on his body,**" the Shinigami said

"Why?" the blond asked in surprise

"_Oooh! I see what game you are playing, the Fox has a soul with powers akin to 'Regeneration' since it can return to life after the vessel's death, with that the __**Philosopher Stone **__inside the Alchemical array will be self-restoring, basically endless, you want to use the woman's soul to fill the _Void _the Biju's soul will leave inside the seal once it is turned into the Stone and have her hold all the power the Biju possessed...and what makes you think that I will let you do that?_" Truth asked crossing its arms

"**The human will give in exchange his body to you, I only need the soul,**" the Shinigami answered

"_A body for a body? That is what you are suggesting?_"

"**Yes, like that it won't be used for that damned **Edo Tensei** and you will be able to mock Minato with it all you want, that if you stop any attempt at using it for an Homunculus**" the Death God said

"_As if I will let that happen, with Edward was different, FINE! Let's do this your way!_" Truth said as the Gate opened again, this time the dark hands only teared Minato's body to pieces while the soul remained in the Shinigami's hand.

"_For further payment I took the first ten years of your life in the form of memories AND every memory concerning your father and family, I only left those concerning Kushina and the boy, be happy with that, it's not everyday that I am so generous,_" Truth said as the soul of Minato went devoured by the Shinigami

"Thank...you..." the spirit said with a grateful smile

"_Tell me the truth, the whole '_I need the Grand Arcanum to complete the sealing_' was just a lie, isn't it?" _Truth asked

"**What can I say, I find Alchemy interesting and I want to see what the boy will be able to do with that particular brand on his skin,**" the Shinigami said smirking

"_So I'll have to give back the body and memories to Minato?_" the entity asked annoyed

"**Only the memories if you want, I am okay with you taking the body as long as I won't see something out of your precious Gate go around using it as a dress,**" the Death God answered

"_Fine, fine he can remember...but_ _what about Kushina's body? what do you want to do with that?"_ Truth asked

"**Oh! that's simple,** **I'll Seal her completely inside the boy, like that with the Stone he will be able to momentarily summon her as an Homunculus, a little something to help him survive the loss of his second family,**" the Shinigami answered smirking

"_WHAT!? You can't do that! Where is the Equivalent Exchange in that?_" Truth yelled enraged

"**Your Equivalent Exchange? it's right here!**" the Death God said giving the other the bird and disappearing with a mad laugh

"_DAMN YOU! You can't do this! I am the one that gets to fuck with people lives and head! not youuuu!"_ Truth yelled with a long dramatic whine, making even the Gate sweat-drop

"_It's so unfair, bastard,_" the entity muttered with a little sob escaping its mouth.

**Real World - **

"It's done, Naruto, promise me you'll be happy...don't let hate consume you, be happy," Minato said as his body and Kushina's started dissolving

"I will try, dad" The boy said before unconsciousness took its tool on him too while a long series of markings moved from his arms to cover his whole body.

Pai-ten would find the boy merely minutes before the ANBU squad accompanying Hiruzen, hiding the boy away from prying eyes to cover the markings on his body and legs with bandages but leaving out the arms and face.

**Ten Years Later – Naruto Age: 16 – Shinobi Academy – Team assignation day -**

It had been ten years since that night, Hiruzen Sarutobi was forced to take back the mantle as Third Hokage and had a field day convincing people that the Kyuubi had NOT being sealed inside Naruto but in fact destroyed, even if he himself didn't know that inside the seal now resided Kushina while the once feared Biju was just an immense crystal hanging from the huge tree in the center of the endless forest that was the manifestation of the boy's mind, giving him both massive chakra reserves and an HUGE **Philosopher Stone** to use in case of emergency; for all the parties involved Minato had simply 'invented' a new method to kill a biju that had its cost with the total destruction of the user's body.

The apparent non-being a Jinchuuriki had softened people enough to let Naruto keep his inheritance and being adopted by Pai-ten Higurashi, the wife of the local Weapon blacksmith, even if the boy had to wait one extra year to join the Academy since someone, let's say Danzo, wanted the boy tested in case he was mentally fit for being a shinobi after the ordeal (and more importantly in case he had gained the Kyuubi's power from the new technique), the test went smoothly with Naruto appearing 'normal', but the long probation period forced the now back into being silver-haired boy to start an year later with his adoptive mother's daughter.

Even if people teased the two about him and Tenten being 'More' than brother and sister, thing that both never confirmed nor denied.

Now there he was, the spitting image of his biological father he could not remember, with the same silver hair shaved close on the back and sides leaving a silver-colored crown on top and with a long scar running from the forehead to the base of the neck while passing over his right eye without damaging it and that somehow will never heal as to mock him, both eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses he had received as a last heirloom of Scar; the young man had never understood why he decided to keep his hair like that or why he needed to keep those lenses always with him, but he felt somehow _good_ while wearing them, just like with the golden jacket Pai-ten gave him after adjusting its size.

He was now waiting his sensei to give him a Team with Tenten sitting near him, both wearing a plain form-fitting chinese-style blouse and black pants, a pink blouse for the bun-haired girl and a dark brown one for the boy, the gold-coloured jacket resting on the back of his seat.

"I am saddened to say that this will be my final day as your teacher, from today on you will start your real path towards being proper shinobi of our village, make me proud," the new teacher, a man named Iruka that had just recently joined the Academy staff, said giving a little bow to the whole class, unable to stop a little sigh from escaping him.

"Okay! Let's start with the various Teams! I'll call your names and then the name of your Jounin Sensei, please pay attention and go sit near your Teammates once I call you," the scarred sensei said, clearing his throat and taking the paper with the list.

"What do you think? Will we be in the same Team?" Tenten asked

"After mum threatened Sarutobi-san of castration? It's a good possibility," Naruto answered nodding

"Especially since I am the only one able to keep you out of trouble and in check," she added

"That is still to be demonstrated," he said

"I don't think you will be together, Tenten is the best one between the kunoichi group and Neji is the Rookie of the year, you instead are barely few _points_ under him" a girl in front of them said

"Team 9: Tenten Higurashi, Naruto Higurashi and Neji Hyuuga, your sensei is Maito Gai," Iruka called out

"Apparently you were wrong, and I am one point under Neji, not a few," the boy said smirking, his smile leaving when a spandex-wearing man entered the class demolishing the wall with a flying kick and a scream of "**Dynamic Entry!**"

"Oh good! a weirdo, just what we needed," the boy said surprised

"OKAY! I am Maito Gai, the **Green Beast of Konoha**, I'll be the sensei of Team 9!" the man said giving a thumbs up smiling, his teeth _pinging_ by themselves

"YOSH! I am Rock Lee! Apprentice of Maito Gai and I will help Team 9 in discovering their Youth!" a mini-me of Gai said striking a similar pose, his teeth too _pinging_

"Is that normal? The apprentice thing I mean," Naruto asked

"Yes, it's a special occasion since due to a malformation Rock Lee has just enough chakra to live and so is incapable of using ninja techniques, he is by the way a young master in Taijutsu and so more than capable to hold his own in battle, unfortunately his situation makes him unable to fully follow the Academy and have a Team, but Gai-san took him as his apprentice to circumnavigate the problem," Iruka answered

"Yes! I couldn't let such a youthful boy go without guidance!" Gai answered with dramatic tears

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!" the boy answered crying as well

"LEE!" the man yelled

"GAI-SENSEI!" the boy answered

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" the two yelled again hugging, a poster with a rising sun appearing behind the two out of thin air.

"CAN I HAVE ANOTHER SENSEI?" Naruto, Tenten and Neji yelled at the same time.

"No, I am sorry but you'll have to accept them as they are" Iruka answered, feeling pity for the three Gennin that will have to put up with the..._peculiar_ duo of sensei and apprentice.

**Konoha – Training Ground 9 – One hour later - **

"Alright! Let's know each other better shall we? What a better way to start our path as a Team than a youthful introduction?" Gai said watching as his three students and apprentice sat in front of him.

"May as well, I am Naruto Higurashi, former Namikaze and _infamous_ "Scarred Flash" of Konoha, at least according to Iwa; I like Ramen, forging weapons and studying my Clan's brand of **Rentanjutsu **and **Renkinjutsu** (**Alkahestry **and **Alchemy** respectively), I hate everyone and everything that may put my family in danger," Naruto answered

"I am Tenten Higurashi, I like weapons, especially the ones Naru-kun forges for me, and help my family in our weapon shop, I dream to become the strongest Kunoichi of the world so to show that even women can be tough" Tenten answered

"I am Hyuuga Neji, I like to train and my dream is to show to the Main Family who really is the prodigy of the Clan," Neji answered

"Really, don't overdo yourself with the smiles, eh?" Naruto said sarcastically

"Please refrain from commenting on my words, I won't hesitate to show you who is the best between us," Neji answered scoffing

"Now, now! There is no need for that, my students!" Gai said in a placating manner

"Naruto-san, why Iwa calls you 'Scarred Flash'?" Lee asked curious

"Do you see those markings on my arms?" Naruto answered showing his right arm

"Yes?" the spandex-wearing boy answered

"Alchemy follows three steps: **Comprehension**, which is understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within, **Deconstruction**, that is the act of using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so to be easily reshaped into a new form, and **Reconstruction**, that concludes the act by continuing the flow of energy so to reform the material into a new shape; with my right arm I can 'Stop' at the **Deconstruction** step of the Alchemical Transmutation," Naruto answered, looking as Gai, Lee and Neji were having troubles understanding thanks to their dumbstruck expression.

"It means that if he touches you, even if barely, he can turn you into a stain in the wall by 'De-constructing' your body," Tenten explained

"The name they gave me comes from the flash of light that covers my arm when I do this," the boy explained, touching a training post and reducing it to dust while the right arm got covered in cracking energy.

"A pair of shinobi from Iwa that still held a grudge against Minato-sama tried to ambush us, one of them make the mistake of grabbing me as hostage, while my father distracted the other Naruto touched the one holding me, he simply exploded as if he had swallowed an explosive note," Tenten said simply

"Yikes!" Rock Lee said turning momentarily green in the face

"The survivor ran away, after that Onoki-san, the Tsukikage, asked for my head on a plate, it took a while to explain that killing me won't bring back their dead, but still they now hold me at arms-length just like they used to do with my father Minato," Naruto said

"Good...more or less, we'll have a little spar between you and me, I want to see where to look for further training, in Neji's case I will tell my result to Hiashi-san that will take action in the Hyuuga **Juken **style," Gai said nodding, a little unnerved by the boy's ability.

"I'll help!" Rock Lee said smiling wide

"Not this time, Lee! Tenten, you first!" Gai said taking a fighting stance

"Hai, sensei!" Tenten said nodding and moving in front of him

"Attack me with intent of harm, I want you to give your best," the man said as the girl attacked

"What are you doing?" Neji asked curious, watching Naruto draw a circle on the terrain

"Creating a Transmutation Circle, I can do without, but it's good to remember how to do it," the boy answered

"Good, Tenten! I can see good promises, but well need to work on your speed and agility," Gai said with a pleased smile as he dodged a kick from the girl before grabbing her hand as she tried to punch him.

"Thank you, sensei!" The girl said grinning

"Let's stop now. Naruto, it's your turn now!" the man said nodding

"Coming!" the silver-haired boy said clapping his hands together before moving his hands on the Transmutation Circle, in a cracking flash of light an horde of stone-made hands moved towards the surprised Sensei to punch him.

"WHOA!" Gai yelled jumping back to evade the surprise attack,

"I am here!" the boy said as the hands moved away to let him attack the man himself

"What the..." the Taijutsu master said surprised as the boy moved to wear a pair of gloves that then turned black with the same cracking energy covering it

"Carbon-covered gloves, turned from carbon fiber to diamond!" Naruto said resuming his attack with the hardened gloves

"How?" Gai asked curious, noticing the fluid movements of the boy as he attacked as he focused more on fists than on kicks.

"Carbon is at the base of both graphite and diamonds, I gave away the carbon fiber covering my gloves to have in exchange the same quantity of diamond to take its place, that's Equivalent Exchange at its best, the Base of all Alchemy!" Naruto explained

"Good, Your style seems similar to the boxing style but a bit more fluid in both dodging and movements, we'll work on some speed and agility for you too, but I would add some attacks using your legs as well," Gai commented, the two stopping momentarily.

"Thank you, sensei!" Naruto said with a little bow of his head

"YAH!" Gai yelled, grabbing the surprised silver-haired boy to launch him far away

"It's not over yet!" Naruto said clapping his hands and touching the terrain under a near tree making the plant shot forward like a spear.

"AH!" the Taijutsu Master said dodging the tree-spear and breaking it in half with a strong kick

"Not bad," the boy commented attacking again

"He is good with alchemy, it seems like such an easy art though," Neji said

"It's not, in order to use it well one has to know how any object is composed, from the point of view of their elements and their mass, he can't use a one-kilogram rock to obtain a two-kilograms spear, to obtain something he has to offer something else of the same value in exchange," Tenten answered, she didn't add the fact that the girl's father, a retired shinobi, taught to the boy the **Kage Bushin** jutsu so he could speed-up his training and studying making him already that good in half the time.

"And those markings?" Lee asked

"I only know he calls it **Grand Arcanum**, I don't know what it does," the girl said as a rain of rock-made arrows flew towards them

"DODGE!" Lee yelled as they jumped away

"Let's stop now, Naruto-kun, I saw enough," Gai said with an huge smile

"As you wish, sensei," the boy said panting a little

"I was surprised to see you use two elements, both Earth and the legendary Wood Element, I am impressed,"

"I am a Wind User, Sensei, but when using Alchemy I am not 'bound' to any particular element, as long as it has a physical body as a starting point I can use it, water, ice, steel, iron, gold or even diamond and plastic, I can use practically everything here to attack you if I want. That or just use **alchemical** **deconstruction** on your arm with my right hand," Naruto explained

"It may take a while for me to learn that, I fear," Gai said sheepishly

"I am your student for that reason, I'll learn from you and maybe you'll learn something from me," the boy said smiling

"THAT'S SO YOUTHFUL! COME HERE, MY STUDENT! LET'S EMBRACE OUR YOUTH TOGETHER!" A crying Gai said in ecstasy, opening his arms wide to Naruto

"THAT'S TRUE GAI-SENSEI!" Rock Lee said crying too

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

**SLAM!** As the two were about to hug an huge cube of iron erupted from around them trapping both inside

"You won't get out until you stop with that non-sense!" Naruto yelled in rage

"Let me guess, he used iron particles in the terrain for that?" Neji asked

"Yes, it should help them understand," Tenten said

"_That was unyouthful!_" Gai said from inside before tearing the cube to pieces with his punches

"But it stopped you two," Naruto countered

"That was still not a nice thing to do," Lee said whining.

"Okay, students, after this little interruption I think it's time to start our training, for the next month we will focus on both your bodies and your Teamwork, then we will start taking some easy missions, but I must warn you, they are D-rank, meaning that we will do 'easy jobs' provided mostly by the civilians of Konoha, but this will teach you how taking missions works without putting your lives in danger, but we will transform each mission into a training exercise to make them more interesting," Gai said

"In six months there will be the Chuunin Exams in Suna, but we won't take part," Lee said

"Why not? too little time to train us for that?" Naruto asked curious

"Yes and no, in six months I know I may be able to train you four at a level good enough to pass the preliminaries and maybe even "win", but I prefer to wait for the next ones in three years, like that I will have enough time to train you properly and even be able to "tailoring" a secondary training regimen based on your own style, attitude and power, not everyone can be trained the same way as another," Gai answered

"It will also give us more time to strengthen our Teamwork, that is what we in Konoha consider our greatest trait and it's what Gai-sensei will spend great time teaching us," Lee added

"You want to see us act with the same coordination than the Ino-Shika-Cho trio in short," Tenten said

"Exactly! Now, here are your tights! With these you will be even more youthful, just like me and Lee!" Gai said with a wide smile, showing three green spandex tights to the young gennin with a prideful voice

"Naru-kun?" Tenten asked calmly

"With pleasure," The boy answered grabbing them, turning the three horrid things to ashes in a flash of red light

"I think I may even like having you as a Teammate, Naruto-san," Neji said with a pleased nod.

"We will work on that unyouthful attitude as well, Naruto-kun," Gai said sighing

"It will be hard, Gai-sensei," Rock Lee said, equally saddened at the loss of the tights.

**Few Days Later – Uchiha Clan Compound - **

A lonely kid was looking at the various sealed houses that once contained his Clan, one or two ANBU were patrolling the area and adding more seals to the doors to stop people from entering, sighing sadly at the view he left the little house he was inhabiting, walking until he left the compound behind him, wandering through the village without a thought about where to go to pass the time.

"It's been years already...I was what, twelve? thirteen?" a voice muttered from behind him

"Uh?" the kid said turning, watching a boy several years his senior sitting on some boxes in front of the local blacksmith's weapon shop.

"You were eight when it happened, not even an Academy student, I remember I had just started the Academy myself after an year of probation since the Hokage wanted to be sure I was not too shocked after the Kyuubi attack," he kept saying, a distant look in his eyes

"You...you saw _Him_?" the Uchiha kid asked, fixating his eyes on the other

"We had a planned for a nice dinner outside to party for my sister's birthday, we were just walking towards the restaurant when I remember seeing a shadow move silently from a rooftop to the other, it was then that the Alarm Bell started ringing...my father had took our hands and had us hurry back home, I remember watching the man's face...he was Itachi Uchiha, is he your brother?" Naruto said

"Yes..." the boy said

"You want revenge, am I right?" the silver-haired boy asked

"Yes!"

"Not like that, you can't have revenge with that attitude," the Gennin said, shaking his head

"What do you mean?"

"You are letting your desire for revenge consume you...revenge can be a driving force up to a certain point, then it becomes a weight; I was just like you, I too promised myself that I would have kiledl the masked man that used the Kyuubi to attack us, but I won't focus only on that...not anymore," he answered

"You were there? The Fox didn't attack us on its own free-will?" the boy asked

"No, it was used, just like a summon, I saw the Yondaime destroy it and die in the process along my mother, I will kill that bastard, but I will wait for him to find me and get stronger in the meantime," Naruto answered

"You...you are Minato-san's son! The one that then was adopted by the Blacksmith!"

"Yes, I am...and yet you won't see me hunt down that man just yet," he said

"Why?"

"I am not strong enough now, but one day I will and when he will try again, and I somehow know he WILL, I will be here waiting,"

"I...I don't know if I can wait like you..." the boy said looking down

"Why not? Itachi is still young and he is not so weak to die for nothing, focus on living your life and get stronger following YOUR pace, when you are ready you will find your path crossing Itachi's again, not a minute sooner and not a minute later, if you live only for Revenge then you will have nothing, in the end you will remain alone," Naruto answered

"I AM ALONE!" the Uchiha kid yelled in rage

"And what am I? A ghost?" the other answered with a smirk

"What do you mean?"

"Put it like this, IF you promise me to stop being a brooding mess I will help you in my spare time, do you have the Sharingan already?" he asked

"Not yet..." the boy answered looking down, feeling almost ashamed for it

"Oh well! It just mean we will need to focus on other things while we wait for those 'lazy eyes' of yours to wake up, mostly speed and agility perhaps," the other mused out aloud

"You...want to help me? Just like that?"

"You want to play 'Lonely Emo Avenger', may as well stop you before it's too late, at least you will be able to enjoy life a little while training," Naruto answered

"My family is dead! how can I enjoy life?!" the boy said angrily

"My family is dead too, don't forget, the difference between us is that I am treasuring the few memories I have of them, had I drown in revenge and destroyed myself I would have made them sad, I think your mother too would like to see you not being so focused on your own pain,"

"What should I do then?"

"Start smiling more for one, then try to have some friends, I'll have you introduce me to some kids from your class and force you to talk to them if I have to, I won't let the 'Broody Avenger' I have in front of me cut himself out of the Village,"

"I am not broody!" the boy yelled, blushing a little

"Yes you are," Naruto answered laughing

"Okay, MAYBE I am a little broody," the boy admitted

"Just a little?"

"...Yes?" he tried answering

"If you say so, so? What's your name?"

"My name? You don't know me?" the boy asked, surprised

"I should instead? I know you are a young kid who had lost his family, that's all it matter to me. Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Namikaze Higurashi" Naruto said presenting his hand

"Sasuke...just Sasuke, nice to meet you, Naruto-san," the boy said, shaking the other's hand with a smile on his face

"Good, 'Just Sasuke', now go home, tomorrow you will introduce me to your class and then I will help you," Naruto said smiling

"You will help me train?" Sasuke asked curious

"I will help you becoming a better boy, IF you are good I'll teach you some cool tricks only I know," Naruto answered smirking

"Then prepare yourself, I'll have you teach me everything you know!" the boy answered with a smug smile

"I doubt it," the other answered, flicking him on the nose

"Agk!" Sasuke muttered in pain

"Never let your guard down, first lesson!"

"I'll show you!" Sasuke said marching towards his home with a determined expression

"Remember! No smiling no training!" Naruto called out aloud

"OKAY-OKAY! I get it!" Sasuke answered annoyed, but secretly smiling

"So THIS is what you were doing," Tenten said coming out from the shop too look out for Naruto

"He remembered me how I was after Minato-tousan's death," he answered

"Yeah, Mum and Dad had a to work hard to finally snap you out of your funk, it took them months," she answered

"He will be an hard one, he had years of time to steam in his own pain," Naruto answered sighing

"It means that I'll have to help you with him then, he is in the same class of Hinata-chan, right?" Tenten said

"Yes, may as well help Neji to forgive his cousin for what happened during that kidnapping attempt," the boy commented

"Luckily you stopped him before Hizashi-sama could intervene, at least Kumo had not an excuse to ask for a Hyuuga as payment," Tenten said

"For once the **Alchemical Rebound** was useful, when he stepped on my Transmutation Circle he unknowingly protected me with his body from the explosion...he even was considered an hero for that," Naruto said

"Yeah, I had problems not to laugh when A tried to pass his kidnapping attempt like "an heroic sacrifice his emissary did to save two young kids from a unchecked trap", Luckily both the Raikage and Hokage-sama managed to chalk it up like that," Tenten said

"And yet Hizashi was punished for not acting sooner," The boy said sighing

"Main Family's idiocy, Naru-kun, never forget, it could have been worse though," She answered

"Yeah, let's go, the sooner I finish bringing those things inside the better," the boy said taking a crate himself

"I'll help you,"

While the two were slowly helping their parents to bring the new stock inside, a masked man with silver hair kept watching them from a near rooftop.

"Sensei...your son is just as incredible as you were, both he and Sasuke have a similar tragedy to link them and yet act so differently, maybe this will help both? It doesn't matter, I'll be there whenever they will need me, I owe you and Obito that much," the man said giving an eye-smile to the sky before returning home.

He had to prepare himself to take a new Gennin Team, hopefully this won't fail like the others, he was starting to lose hope after the fifth managed to almost kill each other during his Test.

**Here is the Prologue! Little action and short chapter I know, but I wanted to try having a little exposition about Naruto's powers and what happened in general before actually "starting" the story.**

**By the way, YES, Naruto posses an "Endless" Philosopher Stone inside the Yondaime Seal/Grand Arcanum BUT! As I will explain in the next chapter it doesn't mean he will use it every time, he has limitations for it which is: it can be used only Three times a day before giving it a 24 hours period of "rest" to regenerate, if it breaks he has to wait NINE days for it to reform (A day for each 'Tail' the Kyuubi had when still Alive).**

**To Help people understand the Timeline of this story since I tried to fuse Canon time with my timeline:**

**- Naruto was born SIX years before the Kyuubi attack**

**- Tenten was born FIVE years before the Kyuubi attack**

**The "Normal Cast" (Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino and so on) were born TWO years before the Kyuubi attack**

**The Uchiha Massacre happened when Sasuke was 8 (two years before he could start the Academy)**

**Academy starts when one is TEN years old (Naruto started at ELEVEN due to the year of probation)**

**Naruto is 13 while Tenten, Neji and Lee are 12 when the "Normal Cast" start the first year of Academy (at 10 years of age)**

**At FIFTEEN years of age a Gennin Team is formed (Naruto is 16 when he is put into one)**

**The Chuunin Exams are held every THREE years.**

**During the "Canon" Chuunin Exam Naruto is 19, Tenten is 18 and the "Normal Cast" is 15.**

**Naruto, Tenten and Neji (And Lee) skipped an Exam when they were 15 so to use those extra three years for training, ending in the same one as the "Normal Cast" and the Invasion as a result. **

**Naruto is FOUR years older than the "Normal cast" (_and six years older than his Canon counterpart since he normally was BORN during the attack, and in a sense the cause of it, sadly_)**

**Tenten, Neji and Lee are THREE years older than the "Normal Cast"**

**Both in Naruto's case than in Sasuke's the Exam is held few months after the Team is formed, with the difference that the Uchiha boy actually is enrolled in the Exam instead of waiting like in Naruto's case.**

**Yes, I'll actually have TWO time-skip in this story (probably, I am still not sure)**

**Feel free to ask for help in understanding, it's my first time starting the story with Naruto already "old" when the Fox attack so I MIGHT make some mistake with the timeline, but I promise I will try to be as clear as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A request to me by Douglas 654, he asked for a Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover and I wrote this following the pairing/story direction he gave me, I hope he and you all will like the result ^ ^.**

**Please remember: I have Three challenges in my profile myself, please tell me if you take one or more of them, thank you**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Thoughts

**(Naruto/ Full Metal Alchemist crossover) Pairing Naru/Ten/Haku**

**Not very long chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Chapter 2: Flashes of Alchemical Light**

**Konoha – Shinobi Academy - **

The various kids were leaving the lessons to return home, a peculiar class, peculiar since filled mostly by Clan Heirs, was slowly being emptied when a silver-haired Genin entered with a little smile followed by his sister and Teammates.

"YO, Broody-kun! Ready for another day of training?" Naruto asked, ignoring the few admiring glances he got from the young girls there.

"I AM NOT BROODING! I was just trying to remember if I needed something from the weapon shop!" Sasuke answered with a slightly shrieking voice.

"As if, Teme! You even checked if there was the right light to play 'Lone Avenger'!" a boy with markings on his cheeks said with a smirk.

"That's not true and you know it, Dobe!" Sasuke answered with a glare.

"Actually, I have to admit that Sasuke-san attitude brightened considerably as of late, I take that you are responsible of it?" a boy with sun-glasses asked with a calm voice.

"Let's see...an Inuzuka, an Aburame, a Yamanaka...a Nara too! Impressive, an Akimichi and a Hyuuga, plenty of Clan Heirs this year," the silver-head said with a curious expression.

"Yes, they are still weaker than me though," Sasuke muttered.

"I thought that we had been able to teach you to treat them well, I see that we still have a lot to do," Tenten said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I talked without thinking," the Uchiha boy answered

"Whatever..." Neji answered, his eyes hardening when looking towards a quiet girl on the back, making her flinch under his gaze.

"Neji..."Naruto said with an hard voice, looking at him with a piercing glare from over his glasses.

"Hn," the Hyuuga boy answered, leaving the class with a sneer.

"It's all okay, Hinata-san?" Naruto asked

"H-h-hai!" the girl answered with a nervous nod.

"I'll talk with him, I swear that I will take that pole out of his ass and transmute the whole thing into a bat to hit him on that empty head of his if he doesn't stop," the boy said, making a little smile appear on her face.

"There-there is no need for that, T-Thank you," the young girl answered

"We'll also work on that nervous stuttering, it's cute the first time, then it gets annoying," Tenten said, chuckling at the small glare she received from Hinata.

"I-I-It's not m-my f-fault! My Father took years to stop st-stuttering when ne-nervous!" she answered with a frown.

"Ignoring her, will you ever teach me Alchemy?" Sasuke asked hopeful.

"Uhm..." Naruto muttered, deep in thought.

"So?" Sasuke prompted, leaning closer.

"No," the boy answered with a calm voice, making the other face-fault.

"Alchemy does not exist! It's a fairy-tale!" A pink-haired girl said, sticking her nose up.

"A fairy-tale?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Miscreant," he then muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, with all due respect, it's said that Alchemy was an art the Sage of Six Paths himself tried to learn and failed to master, but that from the same theory behind it he could create the Ninja Arts," Iruka said with a gentle smile.

"Not everyone can use Alchemy, Iruka-sensei, it's a very rare gift you should know better than any one that I am able to use, even though last time you saw me use it I was still learning...Lee, would you kindly help me?" Naruto said with a calm voice, creating a Shadow Clone that then he sent out of the window.

"YOSH! What can I do to help?" the green-clad boy asked with a wide smile.

"Can you please break that desk in half?" the other answered.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled.

"Let him do his thing, it's an interesting show," Tenten said with a smile.

"FINE! But so help me, you'll pay for the damages," Iruka answered with a groan, the class ignoring the others outside eavesdropping.

"OKAY! You sure you want to do this?" Rock Lee asked.

"People will learn of this sooner or later, Hokage-sama already has in place everything to block people from demanding secrets from me, better give a little demonstration now before people starts making assumption, believing me to be able to turn stone to gold, give immortality or idiocies like that," Naruto answered, shaking his head ruefully.

"People will still ask, Naru-kun," Tenten said.

"I know, I know," the silver-haired gennin answered with a sigh.

"That's why I am also here and will record what will be shown and said," Hiruzen said as he and few ANBU joined the scene, the old man looking with prideful eyes the young Gennin while the boy's Shadow Clone behind him dispelled.

"If Hokage-sama is okay with this then I shall go, WOO-PAH!" Rock Lee said, breaking the near desk in half with a fierce punch.

"Perfect, look closely, this is a Transmutation Circle," Naruto explained, taking a chalk to drawn a circle on the floor around the broken desk, adding inscriptions to it with a series of elegant movements.

"After finishing the inscribing, you put the intended object in the middle of the circle...and then do this," Naruto said, clapping his hands that then got covered in a cracking blue energy, once his hands touched the circle it lighted-up, covering the broken desk in light for an instant before dying-down and disappear.

Leaving behind a completely new desk, not even a scratch on it.

"Done," Naruto said with a sigh, moving the thing back in place while ignoring the absolute silence in the class, Tenten nodding in approval while Lee was clapping loudly to him with prideful tears streaming down his eyes.

"That was such a youthful thing, Naruto-kun! I am so proud of you!" the boy said with a boisterous voice.

"How?!" the pink-haired girl asked, dumbfounded, Iruka and everyone else wearing a similar expression.

"Alchemy, I gave a broken desk in exchange of a new one, I can't get a bigger desk or one made of gold, but only one of the same value," Naruto explained

"But the other was broken, what value does it have?" the Inuzuka boy asked, scratching his head.

"...He is not talking about a monetary value, Kiba-san, but about the weight, height and material both objects are made of," the Aburame boy answered.

"Trust an Aburame to be observant enough to understand, what's your name?" Tenten said with a nod.

"I am Shino Aburame, and he is Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you," Shino said with a little nod.

"Nice to meet you then. Before you people ask, the first and foremost Rule of Alchemy is that the Alchemist MUST follow the 'Equivalent Exchange', basically: "In order to obtain something, something of equal value must be sacrificed" and then follow three steps: **Comprehension**, which is understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within, **Deconstruction**, that is the act of using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so to be easily reshaped into a new form, and **Reconstruction**, that concludes the act by continuing the flow of energy so to reform the material into a new shape; once done that the Transmutation can begin, the difficult part is do that on the fly during a fight, I am still learning but I have already learned some "quick transmutations" to use in battle," the boy said before taking off his glasses to glare at the presents, freezing everyone solid exception made for Hiruzen that merely flinched at the glare.

"The most important rule is that no matter what NEVER! And I mean _**NEVER!**_ attempt to transmute an human being, that is "Playing God" and is the Most forbidden thing of Alchemy, results are catastrophic and always end up with the death of the one attempting it, a very painful and messy death, and the results is not even close to what the one attempting wished, so it's basically failing two times in one," Naruto then said, concluding his explaining with a nod towards the Hokage.

"Have you written down everything?" the old man asked, smirking at the confused expression on everyone's face.

"More or less, Hokage-sama...I could understand only half of what he said, but I wrote everything in the exact way he said it," the Cat masked ANBU answered with an uncertain voice.

"Why? It was pretty clear and easy to understand," Hiruzen said curious.

"I think people find difficult to believe that a kid can know how a kunai is made at an atomic and molecular level and then change it on the fly into something else, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru Nara said with a yawn.

"Ah...oh well, carry on then," the old man said with a nod.

"What do you think, old man? Is this a good enough demonstration," Naruto asked.

"It's pretty much what we needed, to show what you know about Alchemy and I personally wanted to ask you about your training but I see that everything is alright, let me give you a warning though, as you said people were already talking about your knowledge, be ready to be on the receiving end of 'unwanted attention' after this little show becomes public, some people may try to have you teach everyone Alchemy or even to just hand-over your knowledge," Hiruzen answered.

"Do you bet that I already have one or more names of possible list of candidates for that?" The boy said with a sneer.

"Yes, and I know that few names are on both of our lists, luckily there is a lot more to Alchemy other than what you explained here," Hiruzen answered with a nod, both him and the boy not missing the ANBU with a blank mask sneaking away.

"Come to my office, Gai managed to acquire a C-Rank Mission and I am having problems to ignore his boasting about you three and how your 'Youth' will be blazing enough for it," he then said with a sigh.

"C-Rank? Isn't that too soon, Hokage-sama? We have been assigned into a Team for barely six weeks," Tenten asked

"Don't worry, it should be simple enough, but I am also sending a young Jounin with you as an extra, she was recently promoted and needs further experience before having a Team for herself," the old man answered, guiding the group out.

"Sorry, Sasuke, we'll need to post-pone," Naruto said from his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I envy you actually, a C-Rank so soon..." the boy said with a sigh.

"Don't sweat it, should you have a C-Rank so soon pay attention, D-Ranks are awful but are not dangerous, the risk of life-threatening situations becomes real only out of the Village's walls, the Higher the rank the more dangerous the mission is, don't rush, as I told you, anything needs its own time," the boy answered.

"I'll pay attention, don't worry," Sasuke answered with a nod.

**Hokage Office – few minutes later -**

Once the group entered they could see a woman with a dress made out of bandages looking at them with a calculating glaze, another man near her and Gai apparently doing push-ups to keep himself occupied.

"YOSH! Here is my youthful Team and apprentice! Aren't they just as full of Youth as I told you?" Gai said with pride-filled eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I am Genma Shiranui and this is Kurenai Yuhi, you will accompany us in our mission," the man, Genma, said waving at them.

"Nice to meet you, Yuhi-san, Shiranui-san," Naruto said shaking the hands of both.

"You are the one that had to wait one year to start academy and has those strange abilities," Kurenai said with narrowed eyes.

"I am, I hope you won't hold this against us, we were unaware of our Sensei's plan to add our Team in this mission," the boy answered.

"You didn't ask for this?" the woman asked, surprised.

"As I said, Kurenai-san, I wanted to put my Team on a real mission outside Konoha, a routine patrol of the borders should be 'safe' enough to see how they act, with also the three of us present I have no doubts we will succeed!" the man said striking his infamous "Nice Guy Pose".

"Actually, the mission will be divided in two parts, I will Test Kurenai's abilities as a Jounin by taking charge of you four during a simulated attack, should she demonstrate a good grasp of how to guide a Team she will be able to have one next year or the one after that," Genma answered.

"And the second part?" Tenten asked.

"That is the actual patrolling, I accepted this because with you four I will able to follow Kurenai better, leaving the minor details to Gai and you all, it's an important mission, the C-Rank comes from the fact that three Jounin-level shinobi will also be there to judge her by acting as the enemy team, it's actually one of the few times this kind of mission has such a low rank," the man answered.

"Then I wish you the best luck, Kurenai-san, I am sure that whoever your Team will be, they will be lucky to have someone like you as a sensei," Naruto said with a nod.

"Thank you..." the woman answered, her barely-restrained flinch not missed by the silver-haired boy.

"With those hair colour you remember me Kakashi, are you two related?" Genma asked with a smirk.

"No, I admit that we have similar hair, but this does not means that we are family," the boy answered.

"Oh! Okay, let's go then," Genma said with a nod.

"Feel free to use Alchemy, Naruto, there is no more need to hide it," Hiruzen suggested.

"As you wish, old man," the boy answered smirking.

"He can use it?" Kurenai asked with wide eyes "I thought those were only voices!" she then said.

"He is still learning, but my youthful student is already a wonderful Alchemist!" Gai answered proudly.

**Higurashi House – in the meantime - **

A blank masked ROOT was slowly creeping inside Naruto's room, scanning the simple room for scrolls and/or books on Alchemy, following his master's orders about acquiring as much material as possible.

"Ha-ah...target confirmed," the man said, noticing that part of the floor sounded 'empty' as he walked over it.

Taking out a kunai the man opened a secret compartment under the wooden floor, finding an ornate box inside the small trapdoor.

Once opened, dozen of scrolls welcomed the expression-less face of the ROOT ninja, once opened he saw that the scroll was empty, the only inscription the storage seal in its middle.

Since his orders had been 'copying' the books content instead of stealing so to not raise suspects, the ROOT member rapidly moved to unseal whatever was inside the scroll.

He too knew surprise when a kunai went shot out with enough force to pierce his mask and open his head in two, after falling lifelessly on the floor a seal array appeared around him, drawing the corpse towards the now empty scroll and sealing it inside, two signals of alarm were then broadcast to Naruto and his parents.

Barely a minute later Ten-ba had already pocketed the corpse-filled scroll, the trap had been reseted and the trapdoor on the floor put back to normal.

"How many?" she asked with a sigh.

"With this...twelve, I think," her husband answered.

"Eleven, the one before this was just a simple thief," the woman corrected.

"Right, do you think that 'whoever' is sending them will try anything with us?" he asked

"He knows he can't attack us directly so to force our son to hand over everything, but this won't stop him from trying kidnapping or something similar, that's true, should we alert the Hokage?"

"Yes, that's what we will do and that's also why we will use the 'Fake House' under the Hokage Monument Minato left us to hide everything after reporting this new attack," the man answered, both smirking at seeing a second ROOT run away to report to Danzo.

"How many do you think it will take before they learn to ignore the fake scrolls and that empty hut?" he asked

"Probably they will start targeting the fake safe behind the painting next month," Ten-ba answered.

Hiruzen won't take well the new attack from the war-hawk, forcing the bandaged man to once again dismantle his secret shinobi force before waiting few weeks and start all over again, he also decided to cross-out kidnapping attempt, since he was now under close watch and couldn't risk calling on himself too much attention.

After all, he thought, Naruto was just a kid and would not be able to stall his stealing missions forever, sooner or later he will finish the tricks at his disposal and ROOT will be there waiting.

Unfortunately Danzo didn't know that a VERY resourceful woman had been sealed inside the boy.

**With Naruto and his Team – in the meantime – Border with Wind Country - **

While Team Gai was tree-jumping followed by Kurenai and Genma, a slight tingling sensation reached the back of the silver-haired boy, making him let out a cold chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kurenai asked.

"Someone tried to steal my books on Alchemy, believing me to keep them hidden in my room at home," he answered.

"WHAT?! Are mum and dad okay?" Tenten asked with a worried voice.

"I don't know that, but I know that the fake scroll now holds inside the culprit, they know how to act, if they see the situation being too much, they know most of the traps to use against the thieves and are also trained weapon users, don't forget," Naruto answered, giving to the girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't keep those info in your room?" Genma asked curious.

"Too dangerous, I have said that I have hidden that knowledge somewhere safe FAR AWAY from my home and the weapon shop, but still, some people still tries to see if I left anything behind while looking far and wide for those books," the boy answered.

"And where are those?" Neji asked.

"That's a secret, not even Tenten or my family knows about that, like this I reduce the risk of people finding out," the boy answered.

"You don't trust your family?" Kurenai asked, shocked at his words.

"We asked him to not tell us, we know that we are hiding something dangerous, we don't even know from where those books come, where he found them and who gave those to him while he was training, not even Minato-sama knew," Tenten answered.

"Okay, we are near the intended area, let's set up camp and wait for the Jounins that will Test Kurenai," Genma ordered.

"HAI!" was the answer of the three Gennin.

"So, for the duration of this mission, Kurenai-san will be the one guiding you three with me and Genma acting as supervisors, pay attention and follow her orders, I'll intervene whenever she will need help with your abilities and roles in our Team, understood?" Gai asked.

"Hai, sensei!" the four gennin answered, standing to attention.

"Good! Kurenai, remember what you learned about guiding a Team and especially those four," Genma said.

"Yes...Neji and Lee are the close-range fighters with the **Byakugan** giving a more vast view of the area in case of scouting missions, Tenten is the weapon expert and long-range fighter, she has a good aim, Naruto covers both close-range with his taijutsu and long-range with his Alchemy and..." Kurenai answered, narrowing her eyes a little in thought.

"He is also the Medic of the group, he carries the medicines and in case of emergency can prepare new ones on the fly with both Alchemy and Alkahestry," Gai supplied.

"Alkahestry?" she asked with a curious tone.

"Alkahestry or '_Rentanjutsu', _and also known as **Purification Arts**, is a different form of Alchemy, the goal of this art is more towards Medical Transmutations, transmitting Chi through the pathways of the human body to cure mild ailments as well as minor injuries, by using the same principle in conjunction with Alchemy I can project my transmutation over long distances and wide areas by channeling them through Nature's pathways and a slightly different Transmutation Circle," Naruto explained.

"So you are our Healer?" Kurenai asked.

"Pretty much, yes, but I can still defend myself," the boy said with a nod.

"Perfect, starting from now the show is yours, Kurenai, make me proud," Genma said with a serious nod.

"Okay...Neji, Tenten, I want you to gather some wood, use your **Byakugan** to keep an eye on your surroundings, if you see an enemy ninja enter your field of vision keep an eye on them, alert me and Tenten and if he shows direct hostility, point his position Tenten, she will then try to disable him, then I want you to return here as fast as possible," the woman ordered.

"Hai!" Tenten said with a nod, followed by the Hyuuga boy.

"Remember that three Jounin of Konoha are also out there and will act as our enemies, don't lower your guard," Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I'll pay attention," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Good, Naruto and Lee, I want you to secure the perimeter, can Alchemy create traps?" she asked.

"I can create both traps and walls if you want, if I strain myself a little even a small house made of rock," the boy answered with a calm voice.

"Keep that just in case of emergencies, we'll need you at the top of your abilities for now, you two stick close, you don't have the wide field of vision of the **Byakugan** so do not remain alone," Kurenai answered.

"_Sigh!_ As you wish, come Lee," the boy answered with a sigh, shaking his head as he walked away.

"What is his problem?" Kurenai muttered to Gai.

"He is very observant, he must have caught some detail on this mission that he didn't like," Gai answered.

"You mean about Kurenai herself?" Genma asked curious.

"It's a possibility..." the other answered with a sigh, both men missing her narrowing her eyes in the silver-haired boy's direction.

**With Naruto and Lee - **

As the two boys were inspecting the area around their camp, Lee couldn't stop the feeling that his Teammate was angry about something.

"You don't seem happy, Naruto-kun, what's happening?" Lee asked with a worried expression.

"I am just worried about our temporary, biased leader," the boy answered.

"Biased? Why you say that?"

"Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin that has recently reached the 'High-Jounin' Rank and had just finished her extra-curricular training to take a Team, she is now guiding a Team with the **Byakugan **in it and she is just the happiest woman in the world," Naruto answered, his face hardening as if he had sensed something.

"I didn't see any difference, what did you see to say that she loves to have an Hyuuga in her Team?" Lee asked.

"I didn't study just Alchemy, I learned few other things while growing up, Tenten's father taught me and her how to 'read' people and understand what they are really thinking, that paired with few extra abilities of mine helped...you didn't see that, but her whole being 'Lighted-up' when she talked about the **Byakugan** and its ability," Naruto answered.

"You think she sees that as something that makes Neji 'better' than us?" Lee said with wide eyes.

"Not just Neji...and not just the **Byakugan **either, the Hyuuga can see at an almost 365° degree and has the ability to see the chakra pathways, that paired with their unique fighting style makes them terrible opponents at close range, at the other side there is the **Sharingan**, a more 'Jutsu-oriented' Doujutsu, able to copy every technique the user see and more importantly, cast a legendary Gentjutsu said to be absolutely unbreakable if not with a second **Sharingan**," Naruto answered, stopping abruptly to scan the near trees.

"So? You think she would favorite both bloodlines over a 'normal' ninja?" Lee asked, his tone uncertain and sad.

"Not openly, but as she said, she is a Genjutsu specialist that some people have started calling the 'Illusion Mistress', to her both **Sharingan **and **Byakugan **represent an ideal of Genjutsu perfection, imagine, having a **Sharingan **eye to cast even more powerful illusions and a **Byakugan **eye to keep in check your surroundings and maybe one day, create a Genjutsu so powerful to fool those two bloodlines, making Kurenai's name legendary for defeating both," the silver-haired boy answered.

"You can't be serious..." Lee said, shacking his head.

"She is still inexperienced, if you ask her who would win between Neji the 'Prodigy' of our class and you, do you know who she will say would win?" Naruto asked back, fixing Lee with an intense stare that could bend steel.

"Neji..." Lee admitted with a defeated tone.

"Exactly, just because he has that Bloodline, how much do you want to bet that at the first occasion she has she will demand to have an Hyuuga in her Team? I am even ready to say that it will be Hinata, the girl has a frail appearance that will also appeal Kurenai's motherly side, I can just hope that she won't fail AGAIN with whoever she choose to teach," Naruto said, noticing how few branches in the trees moved by themselves, making him smirk in revenge.

"What do you mean with that "_Again"_, I don't understand..." Lee said, confused.

"Just something I caught up when we met her, she flinched when I talked about her probable students being lucky...she already tried to have one and failed, miserably I dare to say..." Naruto said, this time the branches shaking quite heavily.

"Who's there!?" Lee yelled, getting on a defensive stance.

"A nosy Jounin by the name of Kurenai that didn't like that fact that I pointed out her bias, I may be forced to take orders from you in this mission, but this doesn't mean that I will like it, my sensei is Maito Gai, he at least can recognize the 'value' of every single member of his Team, you still need to learn that, apparently," he said with a cold voice.

"And you are lacking in respect to your superiors instead," Kurenai said, coming down from the trees with a scowl on her face.

"So what? I knew you were following us since the beginning, and tones aside, you can't stop me from having my opinion on you," he answered with an uncaring gesture, taking away his sun-glasses to clean the lenses.

"How do you know I was following you? You have not the **Byakugan **and I was hiding my presence at the best of my abilities, even by staying down-wind to not let my smell reach you," she answered with narrowed eyes, she actually flinched when his own red ones bored through hers.

"I can do what one can technically say it's 'better', one of the teachings of Alkahestry is about learning to 'read' Chi in both Nature and Living beings, as such I can sense everything around me if I focus, by meditation I can reach around myself for a maximum distance of forty-five meters, when in a fight it drops somewhere between twenty-five to thirty meters, I can do this WITHOUT blind-spots like your precious **Byakugan** and without making my eyes extra-sensible by the ticker influx of blood and chakra activating it, the moment you stepped in my 'Zone' I had locked-on on you and also sensed your not-so-good intentions towards me," Naruto answered, wearing back his glasses with a calm expression now in place.

"I have not bad intentions towards you!" Kurenai said, offended.

"Feeling that much anger because a 'simple' gennin dared to talk bad about you means having bad intentions to me, I'll go back to our camp, the area seems safe since I can't sense anyone, the three Jounin that will act as our enemies are still down there listening, probably as surprised as you by the fact that even if hidden I can still sense them," Naruto answered, walking pass the woman with Lee rapidly trotting behind him.

A little farther away, three Jounin of Konoha were watching the scene with a pleased smile on their face.

"Damn, the boy is good," one of them said.

"I liked how he went tearing down on the frosty bitch," another answered.

"Still angry because she dumped you?"

"Pretty much, yeah, she acts all high and mighty, but I am happy to see someone not afraid to keep his ground with her,"

"What if she ask to have the boy kicked out of the Team for insubordination?" the captain of the trio asked.

"I don't care! I'll take him as apprentice myself and be done with it, both because I like him and as a last insult to her," the other answered.

"As if they will ever let you have a Team, Hayate!" the Captain said with a chuckle.

"Hoy! My coughing fits are not an issue, okay? I just hate to take my medicine, it taste like shit!" the man named Hayate said with a frown, the three moving to camp near the Team and the other Jounin.

**Back to the camping site - **

At the moment Gai and Genma were trying to placate an irate Genjutsu specialist while the four genin were calmly preparing the tents, the gennin calm just because knowing better than force themselves in the discussion.

"Your student is a rude animal with lack of respect, Gai!" Kurenai growled.

"As I told you he is very observant, he noticed your answer at having Neji at your disposal and drew his conclusions, the fact that you find it so insulting really makes me wonder if you would really sacrifice the others just to save the **Byakugan**," Gai answered with an uncharacteristically bitter tone.

"That's not true and you know it! He is just being a sore whining boy!" the woman answered.

"He is young and just like his teammates he too worked hard up until now, he just don't like watching someone treat his results like a second thought when compared to a bloodline, he may be wrong in saying this, but one can't exactly blame him either," Genma said.

"He still has to respect me! I am a Jounin while he is a Gennin! I did not work myself to the bone just to be disrespected like this!" she answered with narrowed eyes.

"Respect is earned, Yuhi-san, it is not a fancy gadget that comes with the title or rank, Hokage-sama earned the respect we all have for him out of his actions in the past and his way of guiding the Village, you too will have to earn both our trust and respect," Naruto answered calmly, never looking at her while checking the tents.

"Hn! Spoiled...I should have seen it sooner, a spoiled child his parents never had the spine to teach manners, you are an insult to their sacrifice and should be ashamed of yourself, I am sorry for Tenten's family since they are forced to have you around," Kurenai said.

"Lee, Neji...please keep Tenten safe," Naruto answered with a sigh.

"Why?" Lee asked, worried about his friend.

"I am going to be kicked out of this Team, no way I will let the bastard here go away with that last comment," the boy said, taking away both jacket and the bandages around his arms to show part of the Grand Arcanum on his body.

"You want to attack me, Gennin? You need time to draw a Transmutation Circle, Time I won't give you," Kurenai said with a smirk.

"Kurenai...don't do that," Gai warned her.

"I will just do your job and teach him to respect his superiors," the woman answered.

"I don't need a Circle, I just keep use them so to not forget how to draw one!" the boy answered clapping his hands, in a shower of red energy a sea of rock-made spears surfaced from all around him, moving towards Kurenai at blinding speed.

"GACK!" she said jumping back, a tall column of rock rose in front of her before breaking in two, showing the silver-haired gennin wearing the diamond-covered gloves.

"There!" the boy said punching her, unsurprised to see his punch phase through her.

"I caught you!" the woman said in triumph while grabbing him, she was instead surprised to see him dispel, showing to be a Shadow Clone.

"I am here!" the boy said, clapping his hands to summon a cube of rock around Kurenai.

"I won't lose!" she yelled, using an explosive note to open an hole in her prison.

"You think I am spoiled? I am nothing of it, I know how lucky I was to have my new father adopt me after I had to watch my biological father die and then my mother soon following! I still thank God that I have not the Kyuubi inside, otherwise no-one would have adopted me! I always do my damn best to make my family proud and don't be a bother, so you have no right to judge!" he answered.

"You still have to respect me!" she countered.

"I just said the truth, you just like everyone else just turn off your brain whenever you see a Bloodline, as if that makes someone invincible, putting us 'normal' shinobi on a second place no matter what we do! So sorry if I don't bend over backwards to follow your orders, but unless you prove to me that you are worth of my respect I won't trust you, nor now nor ever!" Naruto said, rapidly exchanging blows with the woman that more than once swatted away his punches, learning on her skin how painful those gloves were when blocked.

"You still lack power to go on par with a Jounin, stop this non-sense and stay put, otherwise I'll have you judged for insubordination!" Kurenai ordered.

His answer was jumping back and threw several smoke bombs around himself, hiding his presence long enough to move through Hand-seals.

"**Fuuton...**" he started saying before freezing, unable to move with the woman nowhere in sight.

"You wasted time, I managed to cast a pretty strong Genjutsu on you, boy!" the woman whispered in his ear, a superior smile on her face.

"And you blocked a clone I made with Alchemy and covered with an **henge**, I just swapped with it after breaking the illusion," a voice behind her answered.

"_With my help," _Kushina added from the seal, unheard by Kurenai.

"What the..." she said while turning to watch behind her, the boy's hand closing around her face with red cracking energy around the limb.

"Farewell," he said focusing more energy.

"NARUTO, NO!" Gai said grabbing his arm.

"Why not?" he asked back, a calm voice in complete contrast with the cold eyes glaring at the woman from the top of the glasses.

"Killing her won't resolve a thing, she is not you Team sensei, but I am asking you to follow her orders this ONE time, I understand you don't like her, but killing her will just bring new problems, to you and your family, trust me on this, once this mission is over you will never hear of her again, I'll be sure of that," Gai said with a serious expression.

"Keep her under watch Shiranui-san, otherwise I WILL use my **Deconstruction** on her, and you'll have to scrub her blood from the forest," the boy said letting Kurenai go with a deep scowl on his face.

"You little..." she tried saying before Gai's hand grabbed her shoulder in a tight grip, his voice low and serious, almost scaring her.

"He is MY student, Kurenai-san, I know how to treat him, he has a short temper and reacts violently when provoked, he would have really killed you," he said.

"Then he is unstable and unfit for this career!" Kurenai said in anger.

"No, he is more than able to work in a Team and follow orders, the only Taboo subject with him is his family, he never forgot what happened the night the Kyuubi attacked, he said that someone was behind the attack and actually used the Fox to attack us, he has a deep hatred for whoever the attacker was and is really protective of both his adoptive and real family, when you said he was a disgrace for them he snapped, nothing more and nothing less, me and his parents are already working on solving this issue," Gai explained.

"I also hate people who thinks too high of themselves, Jounin or not you would have been dead had Gai-sensei not stopped me, Yuhi," Naruto said, walking towards a rather big tree and touching its bark with a calculating look on his face.

"As if a gennin as the power to..." Kurenai said before words died in her throat and her face grew pale.

With a cracking of energy and a loud _CRACK! _The whole tree the boy was touching had just been reduced to a mass of splinters and pieces of wood barely a foot-long, calmly collecting the plants remains he then moved to bring those near the fire.

"That was his **Deconstruction **Technique, he was about to use it on you, had I been a second too late you would have ended up just like that tree," Gai explained.

"To pieces?" Genma asked.

"Exactly,"

"Ah..." Kurenai muttered, another little bit of colour leaving her face at the revelation.

"Are you sure he can be a shinobi?" Genma asked.

"I am teaching him that not everyone is an enemy, he doesn't trust anybody except his family and the Hokage, he is wary even with me! apparently losing his family was not the only thing that happened to him before re-joining Konoha, he doesn't want to talk about it but from what I could understand he is deadly afraid of losing everything he has gained up until now and will defend it with lethal force, you have no idea how hard it is to have him relax and lower his guard, since he can sense Chi he is constantly 'scanning' his surroundings, he is tense like a violin cord and I fear he will snap at any moment, he has every chance to be a wonderful ninja himself, he only needs to learn to trust others," Gai answered with a sigh.

"So when Kurenai said those things, he thought that she would have tried to have his family abandon him?" Genma asked with wide eyes.

"I would never have done that!" Kurenai said, scandalized.

"But to him it sounded like that, you talked because angry at being disrespected, and your being sure of your superiority as a Jounin had you lower your guard enough for him to catch you, under normal circumstances you would have had no problems in winning," Genma answered.

"I will pay more attention then, but you need to reprimand him," Kurenai said.

"I will be sure he understand that what he did was wrong, but it will take time for him to see you differently from an enemy, he will still follow your orders, but just because I told him to do that, he is still learning to be a shinobi, and accepting orders is one of the things he will be forced to accept, even when he personally doesn't like who gives said orders," Gai answered, moving to sit near the boy and talking to him, his arm sneaking around the boy's shoulder in a friendly hug.

"I failed?" she asked.

"Not yet, we'll see how you act during this mission, but you need to understand that no matter the rank, they are still humans and will have their reactions, and no matter how much you may hate to hear this, he is right, you'll have to earn their respect more than for just your being a Jounin, your future Team will be the same, they will follow your orders, but if there is not trust or respect behind it, you all won't go far," Genma answered with a sigh.

"But...he said that I favorited Neji because of the **Byakugan**," the woman said weakly.

"And is not true? I too saw how your eyes lighted-up when Gai proposed to join us with his Team," he answered.

"But, the Hyuuga is a powerful Clan, I can only expect great things from both Neji and Hinata," Kurenai said.

"A good Sensei expect great things from EVERY gennin in their Team, no matter if it contains the deadlast, an average student or even a Prodigy, each shinobi has the potential to become legendary, it's our duty to guide them. A Bloodline is not a deciding factor in a shinobi potential to be great, otherwise, between you, me and Kakashi, only him would be a Jounin instead of you or me," Genma said, patting her shoulder with a small smile.

"I _AM_ a good Jounin! He has an edge just because he has a **Sharingan** eye, otherwise I would kick his ass and...that...sounded kind of hypocrite, doesn't it?" she said with a sneer, only to blush once taking notice of her words.

"Just a little, don't worry," Genma said with a knowing smirk.

"_Sigh!_ I'll try to explain to them that I won't treat them differently just because one has a bloodline and the others don't," Kurenai said with a defeated sigh.

"Just wait until Gai talked to him and the others before that, as for now the boy won't listen to you," the man said.

"Okay," she said.

"You said he sensed you and the three Jounin even while hidden thanks to his training, you should be happy to hear that,"

"And I ruined everything by acting like that, way to go!" Kurenai said with a new sigh escaping her.

"You are still learning yourself, we all acted all mighty at least once when we reached the Jounin Rank, even Gai didn't stop gloating about being 'the personification of youthfulness' for a whole week once named Jounin, the important thing is learn when to stop acting like that and become proper shinobi," Genma said with a laugh.

"Everyone? Even you?" Kurenai asked with wide eyes.

"Especially me, I spent three days partying after my promotion, I learned my lesson after waking-up in an hospital room with alcohol poisoning, in the past they just revoked the promotion for something like that, now it's just normal and the Hokage even take bets on who will act worse once nominated Jounin," the other answered with a nod and a chuckle.

**Few hours later - **

Neji had just left with Lee to help Gai in his rounds at the border with the current Shinobi guards normally present while Tenten and Genma were talking animatedly about the young girl's attraction to everything even just resembling a weapon.

Naruto was on cooking duty since apparently Lee's enthusiasm didn't went along with food, making the blushing boy accept the fact that the silver-haired boy will cover his turns at that.

"This mission is very easy, doesn't it? This whole group of Jounin helps making bandits nervous," Kurenai said, trying to strike a conversation, she had managed pretty well with the others, Neji's coldness not withstanding.

And ignoring the subtle death threats Tenten managed to sneak in the conversation in case the woman really tried interfering with her brother's staying in her family.

Now there was the hard part, she needed the Team's 'help' to show she could guide one herself and had now to deal with the most troubling gennin of the four, especially since SHE had been the one to turn him into a problem.

"...It also helps that we are near Suna, our allies have their own forces patrolling and so turning this into one of the safest borders of Konoha, that's why most of our trading routes pass through here," the boy answered, taking a bit of broth to taste it but never looking at her.

"Right," she answered with a sigh.

"I am...sorry for what I said, it was rude on my part and I am truly sorry, Yuhi-san," he said after a short silence.

"It was really so evident that I like the **Byakugan**?" Kurenai asked with a defeated tone.

"For someone that is good at looking, yes, but I like to think that it comes from your own ideals, not from something your parents 'taught you'," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"I want to be the greatest Genjutsu specialist of Konoha, that bloodline and the **Sharingan** are short-cuts to greatness I always envied and hated at the same time," the woman said.

"I can imagine, I happen to be helping the last Uchiha training and he told me a lot of things about his Clan Bloodline, nothing secret mind you, but enough things for me to understand that for someone like you, to posses those eyes would be a great help," he said, sitting near the fire to wait for the food to be ready.

"What was his name?" he then asked.

"The name?"

"Of your other student, if you don't want to talk about it I understand, I am just curious," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"_Sigh!_ Her name is Yakumo, she was a prodigy in Genjutsu, a talent so vast and limitless that I was scared to help her at first, she could create illusions so real that the body really showed damages from them, for a while it went well, but then...well..." Kurenai said, looking away in discomfort.

"..." the boy just stood in silence, looking at the fire.

"Are you not commenting on it?" she asked, surprised.

"On the fact that you were growing jealous and stopped before it could influence your attitude towards her? No, it's not my right to judge you," he answered with a negative shake of his head.

"Okay...how was the Fourth? Away from peoples eyes? In private I mean," Kurenai asked.

"He was exactly like he was in public, he wore his heart in his sleeve and always spoke what he thought about people and situations, never a lie unless it was 'necessary', my mother Kushina was the same, fierce and strong, if it would have been necessary to grab Sarutobi and beat him to a pulp to save someone she cared about, she would just have marched to him and slapped him into unconsciousness, all for the sake of her friends and family, they sacrificed themselves with a smile on their face, knowing that by killing the Kyuubi I would then have been safe from the beast," Naruto answered.

"You loved them?" Kurenai asked.

"That's a rhetorical question, Kurenai-san, there were times I wished to be dead as well just to be with them," he answered.

"I see, can you at least consider following my orders with some enthusiasm? I really want an occasion to show that I can guide a Team," Kurenai asked.

"You are asking me to cheat, Kurenai-san, I am not the one that will evaluate you so there is not much I can do to help you, you just act naturally, we will do our best and then the others will decide," Naruto answered.

"But you won't outright boycott me, right?" she asked.

"If I do that the others may seen me as someone unable to be a shinobi, it would be as damaging to me as it would be to you, and I have no reason to ruin my career as a shinobi...or yours for that matter," the boy answered.

"And what about me? Personally,"

"I am giving you another chance just because Gai-sensei asked me, at the end of this mission we'll see if we can work together again or not," he answered.

"That's kinda cold," she commented.

"I trust very few people, Kurenai-san, if you give me some good reasons to trust you I don't see why I should not fight by your side," He answered with a shrug.

"Thank you," she said with a nod, a calmer expression on her face.

"The food is ready. Here, help yourself," the boy said, passing her a dish.

"It's good, I didn't know you were this good at cooking," Kurenai said, surprised.

"I had to learn, Minato-otousan and Kushina-okaasan didn't know how to even boil water, if not for me and Tsunade's insistence we would have eaten take-away ramen every day at lunch and dinner, we had an hard time to convince my mother to take cooking lessons instead of 'Improvise', in the meantime I learned with her, once Ten-ba-kaasan adopted me I started helping in the kitchen, learning a little bit more," he answered with a chuckle, a sad expression on his face.

"_HOY! I can cook now! My food is still edible even if it doesn't look pretty!_" Kushina answered with a pout.

"I see," the woman said with a little smile.

**Later that night – camp - **

Kurenai was just starting her turn of guard at the Team's camp after swapping place with Lee, she silently checked the other three members of Team Gai before moving on the outer rim, absolute silence greeted her interrupted only by the occasional call of a night bird.

"Everything seems fine, maybe I should check the east side of the camp, or maybe you should come out and identify yourself," she whispered, leveling a glare towards the trees.

It was then that a single man walked out of the scarce forest with a sick sneer on his face.

"What do we have Heeere! A lonely pretty girl all for herself," the man said with an amused chuckle.

"You are really into the part, eh, Hayate?" Kurenai asked with a smirk.

"What can I say, I wanted to be an actor, but mommy wanted to see me become a shinobi," the other answered with a chuckle.

"Well, you won't capture me or my Team, we are not weak!" She said, taking a ready stance with a determined expression.

"We already did, while I was distracting you my two companions sneaked towards the tent with the three Gennin, they will be our ticket to victory," Hayate answered.

"I don't think so, I will just disable you and help them!" the woman said, surprising the man by throwing a kunai behind him.

"What was that for?" Hayate asked, jumping to the side in case the weapon had been used to sprang a trap.

"The signal for my Team to attack, NOW!" Kurenai yelled as several trees shoot forward towards Hayate to impale him.

"Gack!" the man yelped, dodging the trap and losing eye-contact with Kurenai that used the distraction to reach the tent.

"The boy! where is he?" he cursed as several arrows made of rock rained on him, as he tried to hunt down the Genjutsu specialist a tall wall rose in front of him to block his path.

**With Naruto and Tenten - **

The girl was on a tall tree branch keeping track of Hayate for Naruto while the boy focused on 'sending' his transmutation from distance from under the same tree.

"Three degrees south-south-east! He is moving! Use a wall!" the girl said.

"Hiding underground my Alkahestry kunais with the Transmutation circle helped a lot, tell me when he is near another!" the boy answered, his hands moving on the circle in front of him any time he needed to send other transmutations.

"Roger! Five degrees north-east from last position, he is looking for us, attack a wide area!" she ordered.

"Incoming!" he answered.

**With Hayate - **

"I can't find him-WHOA!" the Jounin had just unsheathed his sword when the terrain all around him collapsed making him fall in a deep hole, the earth 'removed' from the digging reappearing as a tall wall all around the hole and culminating with a lid.

"Eh! That was unexpected," Hayate muttered with a sigh, preparing himself to open an exit on the impromptu trap.

While he was moaning his misfortune the two gennin had left their hiding place in the woods to join her sensei and the rest of the Team.

**With Kurenai - **

The woman was in the meantime battling with the other two masked Jounin while guiding Lee and Neji against the other.

"Keep yourself at distance, try to see if the enemy has any opening while I look for a way to take you all to safety," she ordered.

"We can try and fight, sensei," Neji answered.

"No, we need to buy to our 'client' as much time as we can, we'll leave once he is far away enough or in case one of you is unable to fight any more," the woman answered, receiving a nod from Gai.

He was wearing around his neck a sign with "Client" on it he had added just to humor the group.

"Where is the rest of your Team?" one of the 'enemies' asked.

"I feared a surprise attack during the night, so I had two groups guarding the area, both Neji and Naruto can 'see' very far both with **Byakugan** and **Alkahestry**, I had the two scan the area briefly during each shift in our guard duty to check if someone decided to sneak on us during the change, Neji is here with Lee while Tenten and Naruto are hidden in the forest," Kurenai answered.

"That is a good strategy, but it also stretched the Team too thin, those two can't do that for several nights straight, it will just leave them tired after a while," the captain of the Jounin attackers said.

"Good thing that I have enough Stamina to pull it off instead!" came Naruto's voice as a wall rose to separate Kurenai from the attackers.

"Good Timing! I want you four to take the 'Client' to safety, I'll try to keep them occupied as much as I can!" Kurenai ordered.

"Hai!" the Four answered, taking Gai and escorting him to a circle that had been drawn on the floor.

"I am still here, you know?" Hayate said appearing between them and the goal.

"You won't take our client, it's our duty to protect him," Neji said with narrowed eyes.

"Really? One with that pair of fuzzy eyebrows can't go around freely, it may scare some children!" Hayate answered, receiving an annoyed frown from the Taijutsu master.

"Now that was uncalled for, please take this thing seriously!" Gai said with a moan.

"I will..." Hayate said before a guard entered the camp.

"Abort the thing! We have an emergency!" the man said, frantically running towards them.

"What's happening?" Gai asked, the rest of the group reaching the heavily panting guard.

"We have intercepted a missing nin with a little girl that were apparently escaping from Mist since he was being followed by a squad of that Village's hunter-nins, we managed to stop him after he killed his pursuers but the girl had been wounded in the resulting fight, we don't know if she is a missing nin, a girl he kidnapped or just his daughter, we need some help since our Medic is unable to cure her," the man said.

"Is your medic wounded?" Kurenai asked.

"No, dead," the other answered.

"I can give her a look, I am still learning, but I'll do what I can," Naruto said.

"The kid?" the guard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Between us he is the one with a slightly better training in the Medical arts," Gai answered.

"Give me a minute to collect my books and I'll reach you," the silver-haired boy said diving in his tent followed by Tenten.

"He kept the books with him?" Lee asked surprised.

"Far away from Konoha and his family, he is here now, after all," Neji said with a nod.

**With Naruto - **

"Where are the books?" Tenten asked, frantically looking between the boy's possessions.

"Here," he answered lifting his shirt, showing the seal that held Kushina.

"In the seal?" she asked with wide eyes.

"There is a miniaturized storage seal in the middle, I had Tsunade add it before she left for one of her trips as Jiraiya-san's spy," the boy answered, unsealing a pile of books with a puff of smoke.

"To think that people believe she just go around drinking and wasting money," the girl muttered as the two grabbed the books.

"Where I keep these it's a secret, remember," Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I won't talk,"

**Few Minutes later – deep in the forest - **

Gai and his Team had just reached the area of the fight with Kurenai, leaving Genma and the other Jounin behind to help the guards.

"So you will help with the medications?" one of the guards asked, looking at Naruto with a dubious look.

"Between us and him we should be able to patch those two well enough," Gai answered.

"Well, I hope you all know what you are doing," the man answered, pointing at a masked man that had been tied up, near him an huge blade.

"Hoy...kiddo?" the masked man asked, his breath ragged, his torso was covered in bandages still drenched in blood.

"Yes?" the silver-haired boy asked, not even looking at him while rummaging with sealing scrolls.

"Can you cure...her?" he asked.

"Why you ask?"

"She is...my tool...I kinda need her alive," the man answered.

"If that's the truth, then you did a bad job since she was wounded," Naruto answered, making the trembling girl lie down, moving up her shirt a little to look at a deep cut on her stomach.

"Hn! She took a kunai for me," the other answered with a chuckle, wincing in pain immediately after.

"I am about to heal her, you? I think I will let you die...just so you know," Naruto said calmly.

"Haha...haha...URGH! I like ya, boy, I am Zabuza, what's your name?" Zabuza said with a laugh, once again grumbling in pain from the deal.

"Me? I am Naruto," the boy answered.

"The Son of the Fourth Hokage?...I know a guy in Iwa that cursed up a storm when he heard about you," Zabuza said, moving to sit-up no matter the protests of the shinobi around him.

"A lot of people did, but this doesn't mean that I will cower in fear of the others' reactions, now let me work," he answered, he and Gai trying several unguents to stop the girl's wound from infecting.

"What about Zabuza?" Kurenai asked.

"We closed his wounds at the best of our abilities, but without proper Medical training there wasn't much we could do," one of the other shinobi answered with a sigh.

"Focus on her...kid, she is more useful than me," Zabuza said, staining his mask in blood with a cough.

"Why?" Naruto asked, suturing the wound while Kurenai moved a drenched cloth on the girl's forehead.

"Come...closer," the man asked.

"What?" the boy asked, leaning closer to hear.

"She has...a bloodline, the ability to turn water into Ice easily, the **Hyoton** (**Ice Release**), I mist people like her are hated, can Konoha...protect her?" He asked, whispering in Naruto's ear.

"Is more likely she will be used for that, being not from Konoha will have people demand her to breed new soldiers once old enough, even the Hokage would be hard-pressed to refute the request," the boy answered.

"...I thought so," the man said with a sigh.

"Zabuza-sama," the girl asked weakly.

"Haku...I don't think I will make it this time," the man said.

"No! I can..." the girl, Haku, tried to stand-up.

"Stay down, I have not finished yet," the silver-haired boy said with narrowed eyes, drawing a circle with a pentacle inside and throwing a kunai on each tip of the star.

"Move the girl there, I'll try to use some **Alkahestry **to speed up her healing.

"Okay," the various adults said, gently moving the girl inside the circle.

"Zabuza...sama," she said.

"You can't help me heal?" Zabuza asked.

"Your wounds are to deep for me at the moment, I am still learning to be a Medic, you are lucky to be still alive," he answered, his palms shining in a feeble light as he tried to cure the girl.

"Tch! I knew it was a bad idea...pass through here, I should have moved towards Kumo, like that I would have been safe like that," Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"We would have never meet each other like that," Naruto said, looking as the girl was now breathing a little better.

"Like this we should be able to take her to Konoha, there will have the Hospital look over her," Kurenai said with a sigh.

"Hoy, Haku?" Zabuza asked with a whisper.

"Yes...Zabuza-sama?" the girl asked with a very weak voice.

"The Silver-haired boy is Naruto, follow him from now on, I can't be your Master from now on, I am going to die," the man said.

"Zabuza-sama..." Haku said with a loud sigh, her eyes letting out a long stream of tears.

"Why me?" the boy asked, his tone calm.

"You understand how it will be for her should her secret become known, you better find a way to protect her before it became public knowledge, though," Zabuza answered.

"Is this some kind of revenge because I could not save you?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows, Hahahaha-_Cough!-Cough!_ I won't tell," the man said with a weak laugh.

"I'll do it, Zabuza-sama...I'll do what you said and follow him," The girl answered, finally falling asleep from the stress of wounds and operation.

"I already have an headache coming from this," Naruto said with a groan.

"Sucks to be you then! She is your problem now, she needs to feel useful that's why she has always called herself my tool," Zabuza said.

"I'll watch over her, bastard," Naruto said with a tired sigh.

"I die as I lived, boy! Being the utter ass-hole everyone loves and envy for my awesomeness!" Zabuza answered, tearing off his mask to show a wide smirk filled with sharp teeth, his eyes dulling as life left him.

"It was the strangest death I had ever seen..." Tenten said, shaking her head.

"The more a shinobi is powerful, the more quirks he or she gain, take his sword, at least it won't get wasted," Naruto said.

"Oh! A new toy! I like that!" the girl said, taking the huge sword with a giddy smile.

"Let's take his body, we will cash his bounty and then give him a proper burial," Gai said.

"The Mizukage may want his body back," Kurenai said.

"As for now Mist is knees-deep in a civil war, they'll have other things to worry about other than a missing-nin," Gai answered.

"Let's take the girl to Konoha, we'll ask to Hokage-sama some help in what to do with her," Lee said, hosting Haku on his shoulders.

"There is a small apartment near our shop, she can stay there with the old lady with lives there," Tenten said.

"At least she will be near her new Master," one of the other shinobi said with a smirk.

"The head-ache is rising," Naruto muttered with a sigh.

"Grrrr," Tenten growled, glaring at the unconscious girl.

"Come on, while we take her back, Kurenai will continue her Test," Gai said.

"Do I have to?" the woman asked with a sigh.

"You want your Team? Then I fear you have to," Naruto said.

"Yes, I guess so," Kurenai said with a defeated tone.

**Two Days Later – Konoha – Hokage's office -**

Hiruzen was looking at the report of how the mission went and about the new 'addition' to Konoha's forces named Haku, Kurenai, Genma, Hayate and Gai were standing in front of him in wait.

"So Kurenai passed her test and we obtained a new future kunoichi trained by the Demon of the Hidden Mist himself, it was an unexpected development that's for sure," Hiruzen said.

"The doctors said she will be fine soon, the cure Naruto gave him had dealt with the worst part of her injury, the rest will be easy for them to heal," Gai answered.

"Good, I guess this will mark Team 10's start in C-Rank missions?" the old man asked.

"Yes, but I hope not all of them will deal with missing-nins of high rank," Gai answered.

"You had not to fight Zabuza, but I guess one can't never be sure when it comes to that level of threat," Hayate said.

"Will I be able to have a Team, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked hopeful.

"You'll need to train a little more in that, but I guess that once this year's Team Assignation may be one where you will have your first Team, Kurenai, this if you keep this level of promises your instructors saw up until now," Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" the woman said with a deep bow.

"Let me guess, you want Hinata Hyuuga in that Team, don't you?" Genma asked with a smirk.

"She, the Aburame heir and Naruto-san, I'll build the greatest Tracking Team ever!" Kurenai said with an excited smile.

"Naruto-kun is already part of my Team, thank you," Gai said, crossing his arms in offense.

"But your Team has four members! He can sense Chi so to find people even when they are hidden, it would be a waste not using that in conjunction with the **Byakugan** and the Aburame bugs!" the woman said, her tone almost resembling a whine.

"Rock Lee is my apprentice, nothing stops me from having one together with a Team, and taking him away would ruin the Youthful flux of energy of our formations!" the Taijutsu master said with a growl.

"That and Tenten would kill Gai if he leaves you taking her brother/boyfriend-in-all-but-name away," Genma muttered with a smirk.

"Please behave like adults," Hiruzen said with a groan.

"I can help him develop his tracking abilities instead of his brute strength!" Kurenai said.

"Then help him while he trains with MY Team if you so wish, but I won't let a member of my Team being took away just because you want an all-trackers unit," Gai answered.

"He is more useful as a Medic/tracker than a rude animal hitting everything with his fists!" Kurenai yelled.

"He can help his comrades with his **Alchemy** and Medical training, he is better as a Support!" Gai answered.

"Tracker!" she yelled.

"Support!" he said.

"Tracker!"

"Support!"

"Tracker!"

"Support!"

"ENOUGH! It's either you two stopping or taking a room and let me work in peace" Hiruzen yelled with a furious roar.

"...My apartment, ten minutes," Kurenai said with a smirk.

"A youthful yes, my dear." Gai answered with a nod, both disappearing rapidly from the office.

"..."

"..."  
"Technically I was joking, oh well, whatever," Hiruzen said with a shrug.

"At least they should be able to resolve this thing," Genma said.

"Otherwise?" Hayate asked.

"She will just neuter him and be done with it," the other answered.

"It's not like I will move him anyway, he is working well with Gai so I don't see the need to have Naruto swap Teams in the near future," the Hokage said.

"The boy should take some lessons to become a Medic-nin, I think he has potential," Genma said.

"Really? I'll see if I can have Tsunade return here to teach him then, she should be happy to hear that he may be interested in being a Medic," Hiruzen said with a surprised tone.

"What a better teacher than her," Genma said with a nod.

"And it will help those two to grow closer, they are family after all, it will do them well to spend time together," the old man said with a nod.

"We will go, Hokage-sama, we will make you know how Kurenai's results are and if she is really ready to have a Team," Genma said, both he and Hayate bowing deeply before leaving the room.

"Aah, Minato! Your son is growing well, if only he could just smile a little more," Sarutobi said with a sad tone, rubbing his eyes tiredly while watching out of the window towards the village.

**Hospital – Haku's room – in the meantime - **

The girl was calmly sitting on her bed, most of her body covered in bandages under the hospital gown, she was looking at the silent silver-haired boy sitting near her bed with closed eyes.

"I can't do this," Naruto finally muttered.

"Zabuza-sama trusted you with my well-being, Naruto-sama, and I will always be by your side and help you," she answered with a sigh.

"I don't need a tool, Haku, I am used to do things myself," he answered.

"But, but...I lived all my life helping Zabuza-sama after he saved me, I only know how to be someone else's tool," the girl answered, looking down with a quiet sob.

"Listen, I can accept your help, okay? But not as a tool but as a friend," Naruto said.

"A friend?" Haku asked, eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, a friend, until we are sure no-one will try anything we will keep your bloodline a secret from everyone Hokage comprised, I'll watch your back as you do the same with me," the boy said.

"Really? You will protect me?" she asked.

"At the cost of my life, I know how it feels to lose someone important, I am with you so you won't be alone," he answered with a nod.

"Master!" Haku said with an happy squeal, hugging the boy tightly.

"Hn!" the silver-haired boy muttered, surprised by the strength behind the hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I will protect you as well, we are together now!" the girl said happily, her hug turning even more tight.

"Okay, let me breath now," Naruto pleaded.

"We are together, Master! I am yours...and you are mine!" she said, her voice dropping few octaves towards the end.

"I beg you pardon?" the boy asked, a little edge on his voice.

"No-one will come between us, no-one! Not even that bun-haired whore," she muttered darkly.

"_Ah!...now I see why Zabuza said she would have been __our__ problem now,"_ Kushina said in surprise.

"Haku?" he asked, a slight touch of worry slipping his tongue.

"Mine, mine, mine!" she singed happily, a wide smile on her face while her hands roamed around a little on his back.

"Wonderful...simply wonderful," the boy muttered with a defeated sigh, forcing the girl to let him go and return to lie on the bed.

"_Consider this, Naruto-kun, at least things can't get worse!_" Kushina said, trying to cheer the boy up.

"What is this thing about him being yours?" a voice asked from the door, venom dripping from each word.

"He saved me, I will repay him with all myself if I need to, Naruto-sama is my Mater now!" Haku answered, glaring at Tenten with narrowed eyes.

"Listen well, you! You are not good enough for him, my brother needs a strong girl that will fight besides him and not a perverted fan-girl!" Tenten hissed in answer.

"And the girl should be you? Incest is wrong, you know?" Haku said with a sneer.

"We are not blood-related! if he wants to take me on this very same bed and have his way with me he very well can!" the bun-haired girl said.

"He is mine!" Haku said with a growl.

"No! Mine!" Tenten answered.

"MINE!" Haku yelled.

"MINE!" the other yelled in answer.

"I'll be in the dango shop if you want me, I am out of here," Naruto said with raised hands, slipping away as Tenten pounced on Haku.

"This is not what I need at the moment," the boy muttered, shaking his head while the doctors hurried in the room to separate the two struggling girls.

And so, the first C-Rank mission of Gai's Team resulted in a new ally for Konoha, only the time will tell how much this will change Naruto's life.

"MINE!" both girls yelled at the same time.

He personally hoped for the best at the moment.

**Omake – how Naruto resolved the situation - **

**Hospital – Haku's Room - **

"He saved me, I will repay him with all myself if I need to, Naruto-sama is my Mater now!" Haku answered, glaring at Tenten with narrowed eyes.

"Listen well, you! You are not good enough for him, my brother needs a strong girl that will fight besides him and not a perverted fan-girl!" Tenten hissed in answer.

"And the girl should be you? Incest is wrong, you know?" Haku said with a sneer.

"We are not blood-related! if he wants to take me on this very same bed and have his way with me he very well can!" the bun-haired girl said.

"He is mine!" Haku said with a growl.

"No! Mine!" Tenten answered.

"MINE!" Haku yelled.

"MINE!" the other yelled in answer.

"FINE! There is only one way to resolve this," the boy said with an angry scream, using Alchemy to seal door and windows.

"What way?" both asked, their eyes bulging out as he started undressing.

"The things I do for a quiet life..." he muttered, taking off his pants with an angry grumbling before pouncing on the two girls.

**In the seal – few instants later - **

A blushing Kushina was watching amazed as her beloved son was "resolving" the issue with the two girls, her face growing redder at each passing second.

"Oh, my! What...what a bestial passion!" she muttered, covering her mouth with an hand as the thing grew even wilder.

"_YES! YES! HARDER! HARDER!"_ Haku screamed in ecstasy as her world exploded in pleasure.

"Minato never was That passionate with me!" the woman said in awe, and a little jealousy, as her son forced the naked Tenten to hug Haku so to thrust inside both with inhuman speed.

"_FASTER! PLEASE GO FASTER! RUIN ME FOR EVERYONE ELSE!_" Tenten pleaded, eyes closed tight as her screams went broken by a new wave of overwhelming pleasure.

"_I AM YOURS! FOREVER AND ONLY YOURS!"_ Haku added with a shrieking scream.

"Oh, God! he is like a jackhammer!" Kushina said, going wide eyed at watching the two girls screaming themselves hoarse.

**In the meantime - The Gate - **

"_What the?"_ The Truth said as the Gate was shaking heavily.

"_What's happening?"_ the entity asked curious, nearing the huge Gate with a curious expression.

"_It sounds like...laughing?_" Trurth said, surpised.

As he opened the Gate to check, the soundwave almost shoot him back.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S MY BOY! AHAHAHAHA!" one of the multitude of eyes inside the Gate said before breaking in a new fit of laughter.

Even in that situation, Scar could feel his son doing his best to make him proud.

And God if the Scarred Man was Proud of his son at the moment.

**Several Hours Later – Hospital - **

The various doctors and ANBU were amassed against the bricked door in fear of what was the cause of those screams, or better, the males were, the women there were simply blushing crimson once recognized the kind of screams coming from inside.

Once the door returned to normal, everyone moved aside to watch a calm looking Naruto coming out while polishing his sun-glasses, looking at the doctors he sighed.

"They are calm now, please let them sleep," he said, pointing with his thumb at the two girls sleeping in the same bed while hugging each other, a peaceful smile on their faces and a glow telling to the world "I was banged silly, let me sleep thank you".

As the silver-haired boy calmly left the hospital, the various men bowed to him, admitting his superior manliness while rose petals were being thrown at him by the envious nurses, cursing their being too old for courting the young Pleasure Master.

That day, a new Legend was born.

**The end! Second chapter done! I hope you liked, next one will have a little time-skip towards the end covering the "normal" cast being separated into Teams and probably the start of the Chuunin Exams as well, I hope this was not a let-down and thank you for reading me.**

**See you around.**

**Tr230 ^ ^**


End file.
